The Real Me
by Eashi Chand
Summary: What if Clary wasn't actually Clarissa Fray but another person entirely. What if she was actually Katerina Elizabeth Rose, the very beautiful shadowhunter who was thought to have died in a fire that killed her family. Katerina is now a very powerful vice president in one of the biggest companies in the world Diamond Corp. Set in City of Glass when Clary sees Jace kissing Aline.
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyy Guys, I'm back with my newest story. I you are a fan of my others, I don't think I will be updating them as I write when I get inspiration and have lost the inspiration for my other stories. I'm just writing the first chapter of this story as I wanted to see if you guys thought it had potential. The only thing that's stopping me from writing it is the thought that it doesn't have potential. So read and tell me what you think.**_

**Summary – What if Clary wasn't actually Clarissa Fray but another person entirely. What if she was actually Katerina Elizabeth Rose, the very powerful and very beautiful shadowhunter who was thought to have died in a fire that killed her family. Katerina is now a very powerful vice president in one of the biggest companies in the world Diamond Corp. Set in City of Glass when Clary finds Jace kissing Aline.**

I suppose I should have felt shocked, betrayed, angry and sad but I didn't. I didn't know what to feel. It was like a whirlwind of emotions inside me and I just couldn't chose the right one to feel. Of course, I loved Jace, but I didn't love him enough. I loved him enough to only feel slight jealously at the thought of him with another woman. I had trained myself to do this, to not love someone so much that the passion consumed me and the emotions made me weak. This girl was pretty enough, I guess, she had straight jet black hair and small almond shaped eyes.

"Aline, meet my sister Clary." Jace said, his voice full of warmth and at the same it was acidic as well, which cause a sharp twinge inside me but I willed away determined not to let my emotions show.

"Oh." Aline huffed embarrassingly, "I have heard so much about you!" She held out her hand but instead of shaking it I threw my head back and laughed making a quick decision in my head. I could feel how awkward Jace felt.

"I think it's time." I laughed.

"Clary!" What is the meaning of this?" Jace exclaimed, having finally found his voice. His posture was stiff and rigid and his knuckles were white from clenching his fists.

"You will see!" I laughed mysteriously, my voice tingling like a thousand bells. I pulled out my hair. Literally. My red hair was a wig. I actually had dark brown curls that fell down my back to my waist. I didn't have the same face as well. It was a mask. I had pale flawless skin like Isabelle's. I was also taller. To make myself appear shorter, I had perfected the art of walking and running on my knees and I wore prosthetic legs. I pulled them off and stood up. My legs were a bit shaky from walking on my knees for so long. There was one more thing I knew about myself. I wasn't cute anymore. I was beautiful in an exotic way.

"Clary." Jace whispered, his voice sounding utterly betrayed and venerable, but none of it fazed me.

"I know you really thought I was Clarissa Fray but I played you and I played you good. This is the first time I _outplayed_, I _beat_ the great Jace Wayland. My actual name is Katerina Elizabeth Rose. I am the vice president of Diamond Corp. Perhaps you have heard of it.

Jace was reeling in shock and betrayal. Clary, his supposed sister Clary, his first love Clary was not her. For the first time Jace Wayland wanted to stamp his feet like a stubborn little boy and demand that everything return to the way it originally was. Katerina had her hand outstretched and gingerly, he took it, allowing himself to feel the smoothness of hr palm and her voice that was like the angels were singing.

"Well, perhaps you have heard of my mother Janiane Smith, she was a infamous shadowhunter."

"The Janiane Smith! The one who her and her daughter perished in a fire and whose bodies were never found!" Aline gasped, her long red fingernails digging into her palms creating cuts that she would scream about tomorrow.

"That is right, except for a tiny detail. Her daughter survived and was adopted my another shadowhunter family who recognised her. She was trained to be a shadowhunter but to not be family in that world so instead she sought fame elsewhere and built herself s life in the human world. The MUNDANE world. Me. Katerina. Elizabeth. Rose.

"No." Jace whispered, barely audible but Katerina heard it.

" Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." Katerina said gliding around the room like a princess. Her glide was effortless and she seemed to have a classiness about her and an air that Isabelle didn't seem to have. Just then Simon ran up the stairs and when he saw Katerina his posture became rigid and his eyes cold.

" Katerina," he drawled. "How lovely of you to grace us with your presence."

"Simon." Katerina said, her head nodding slightly as a way of greeting.

"I believe you have held up your end of the bargain and I mine, so let us part ways as friends."

"Friends," Simon snarled, which was so unlike him. "You don't know know the meaning of the word _friends. _We are only partners, acquaintances at the most. You are viscous and cruel."

His speech failed to faze Katerina, but it did faze Jace who snarled "Who are you?"

Katerina sighed and said "Do we really need to do this again. I thought just had a proper introduction, in fact, I told you my life story. I thought you were smarter than that Jace."

"But who are you, really" Jace's eyes narrowed suspiciously and Katerina rolled hers.

" I am only a... person to say the least, seeking answers to my questions which I have already gotten but I imagine you have yours and I respect that."

"For starters, why have you done this, betrayed us and yet you seem completely unfazed. Why? This isn't how shadowhunters treat each other"

"You forget Jace that I haven't been raised the same as you. I wasn't taught to not betray and lie others and my swears mean nothing to me. I was trained only to fight others. I wanted answers and I did what I had to do get them."

"What kinds of questions?" Jace questioned

"Things like why you broke my sister's heart and why you insist on carrying around an object that is not yours but mine."

"What object?"

"Your steele Jace. That's mine, not yours." Jace too the steele out of his pocket and glared at it with shock and horror. A steele was meant to be your own, A treasure for keeping.

"You can't glare holes into it Jace. Stop with the intense gaze."

Jace momentarily glanced up at Katerina and saw an expression he couldn't quite place at that moment and glanced back down at the steele. He threw it on the couch and said tiredly "Just go to sleep. I will talk with you tomorrow. You may stay in one of the many rooms in this house."

"Jace offering hospitality. I'm speechless." Katerina taunted

"Just go. Get away from my sight before I change my mind. Be ready to talk at exactly nine am tomorrow." Jace growled, his eyes ablaze.

"_Actually, _you abide my my rules. I will not be staying here as I have my own house which as clothes and a warm shower waiting for me. I will come tomorrow whenever I please."

"No." Jace growled yet again.

"Yes." Katerina growled back with as much strength as she possessed.

"Fine. Just be here.

" Of course." And with that Katerina walked out of the house with all the tallness and grace she possessed.

_**How did you like it? Does it have potential? I wanted Katerina to be as tall and graceful as my role model Anne Boleyn played my Natalie Dormer on The Tudors so yeah...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heyy Guys, I'm back and I have decided that this would probably be the last chapter I will write to this story as some anonymous reviewer called this story "Shit". So if someone can change my mind this will be the last chapter.**_

After her shower, Katerina sat on her window seat curled against the back, and her cheek pressed against the window. The rain pittered and pattered against the window and the rain ran down it. It looked as if the rain was running down her cheek and she was crying. Katerina sure felt like it. It was a picture of nothing short of pure innocence.

- _The Real Me_-

Jace felt as if _Katerina_ has used her long fingernails to scratch cuts down his cheeks and now he was dealing with the cuts, although he knew that would hurt less. He couldn't do it. He couldn't wait until wait until tomorrow. Grabbing his coat from the coat he left in search for Clary's home.

- _The Real Me_-

Katerina valued this time to herself. It was an opportunity to let herself relax and reflect because she never had any time to herself. She lived a somewhat hectic life. She dwelled on what had happened today. She had suppressed her feelings of betrayal, anger and sadness but she couldn't stop them as they now bubbled up inside her. Resting her head on her drawn up knees, she let herself cry out tears she had been holding back. She cried because of Jace, she cried because of Aline, she cried because of her sisters heart and she cried because life wasn't fair.

- _The Real Me_-

Jace searched for his once sisters house and found it quite easily because it was the only house with the lights on at 3am in the morning. He muttered the angels words under his breath and door swung open quickly and quietly which is what he had wanted. He was going to spy on Katerina. Continuing up the stairs, he heard quiet sobbing.

"What on Earth could she be crying about?" Jace thought to himself. Suddenly he heard rustling as Katerina got up and went and locked herself in the bathroom. He heard the water running from the tap and then the door opening as she went to sit back down on her window seat.

- _The Real Me_-

Katerina kept on crying until common sense kicked in and was kicking her face for being so naive. She went to the bathroom and washed her face before putting a calm and somewhat confident facade for her visitor. Sitting back down on her window seat she called to Jace

"Its a bit late to be coming for a friendly visit, isn't it Jace and Isabelle?"

- _The Real Me_-

Isabelle had seen Jace leaving the house and instantly her curiosity kicked in. I couldn't be Aline because she was pretty much leaving here. Changing into something comfortable but sexy at the same time, she followed Jace careful not to attract the attention of him or of someone unexpected. Rounding a corner exactly one minute and thirty seconds after Jace did, she came to a standstill at an amazing house, the only one lit up at 3am in the morning. Jace went inside and thankfully left the door unopened. Again, exactly one minute and thirty seconds after Jace had entered the house, she did as well. Creeping up the stairs, she was shocked at what she saw. A girl with long dark brown and silky curls. This girl was tall but her best feature was her eyes. They were a deep sapphire blue like hooks for the soul. This girl wore a deep red camisole and matching shorts with white lace trim. Even though it was hard, Isabelle had to admit that this girl was prettier than even herself. But she possessed a cold, hard beauty that could split a person in half with a single look.

- _The Real Me_-

Jace was reeling in shock. There was no way she could have sensed his presence because he was quiet and stealthy. Then again heard 'Isabelle" being mentioned as well. Turning around he saw Isabelle standing there as well.

"Well Jace and Isabelle, don't just stand there. Didn't someone ever tell you it was rude to linger in doorways."

- _The Real Me_-

"Its a bit late to be coming for a friendly visit, isn't it Jace and Isabelle?" Katerina said. She waited for a reply but none came and after about three seconds she became impatient.

"Well Jace and Isabelle, don't just stand there. Didn't someone ever tell you it was rude to linger in doorways."

They came in. Jace looking surprised and a little frazzled while Isabelle looked wide-eyed. Recovering from her initial shock, Isabelle demanded,

"Who are you?!"

"Well, little shadowhunter, why don't you open your eyes a little bit more and try to recognise me instead of rudely demanding who I am, in my own home, without an invitation."

- _The Real Me_-

"Who are you?!" Isabelle demanded, wide eyed and still a little shocked.

"Well, little shadowhunter, why don't you open your eyes a little bit more and try to recognise me instead of rudely demanding who I am, in my own home, without an invitation."

Isabelle was furious! This girl was rude and insignificant. She clearly didn't care for her own life as she managed to make Isabelle Lightwood furious. Isabelle flicked out her whip and threw it at whoever this girl was but to he deep astonishment, the girl caught it in her palm and yanked away from Isabelle who was not ready for this, and stumbled when it was yanked. Immediately she started to pull back and fight against this girl's tight grip on her whip but that turned out to be a big mistake because as she started to struggle, the girl let go and the whip came back on Isabelle curled around her wrist tightly making her wince in pain.

- _The Real Me_-

Katerina sighed, annoyed that Isabelle was so dim that she couldn't even realise that Isabelle was looking at and was talking to Clary with such utter disrespect. It angered Katerina.

"I can't believe you are so dim as to not realise who I actually am."

"Clary." came Jace's whisper from across the room.

- _The Real Me_-

"Clary." came Jace's whisper from across the room. Jace had to admit that this girl was the most stunning and intriguing creature he had ever met. _But she possessed a cold, hard beauty, his mind reminded him_

"What!" Isabelle's voice rang from across the other side of the room. "There is no way that this _thing _is Clary!"

"Actually, my name is Katerina, and you will do well to address me as such. I will leave the fact that just called me a thing. Now get out, I want to sleep. It is most rude that you have entered my house uninvited but to insult me in my own house is unacceptable and it is taking my utmost strength not to throttle you, Isabelle."

"No." Jace countered.

"Very well. Jace may stay and ask me a few questions but I _cannot_, _will not_ tolerate your presence here, Isabelle. Get out, before I become truly mad."

- _The Real Me_-

"Very well. Jace may stay and ask me a few questions but I _cannot_, _will not_ tolerate your presence here, Isabelle. Get out, before I become truly mad."

Isabelle again had to admit to herself that she was a little intimidated by _Katerina, _so she slowly backed down the stairs and out of the doorway.

- _The Real Me_-

"Well that was... different. So why are you here?" Katerina's eyes pierced Jace.

"My only question is why? Why did you do this?"

"There is more to me than what meets the eye, Jace. I suggest you take a long hard think and tell me tomorrow what you think. I will not give you straight answers, but more riddles for you to figure out, so be prepared. Now out, I want to sleep."

"Fine." Jace voice came cool and smooth. He backed away, much like Isabelle and Katerina couldn't help notice the similarities between them. Finally, Jace shut the door, and Katerina fell into deep unconsciousness.

_**So what did you guys think. Again I will not post another chapter until I feel that this story is not "Shit", so please if someone can convince me, I would love to write the next chapter. Happy reading!**_


	3. Deletion of Story

Deletion of Story:

Heyy Guys, Due to the fact that two reviewers have called this story shit, it will be deleted. I'm story to all the readers who followed or put it as their favourite. As a writer, I actually feel quite sad when I hear reviews that say my stories are bad.

**To guest:** Reviews are only constructive criticism, and I do not appreciate the way you have called my story shit without actually reading. If you don't like it, then stop reading, not say to the your story is shit, because that is really rude.

**To TheHotMess: **Again, reviews are only constructive criticism, I would use my so called "talent" somewhere else but I got some inspiration for this series and as you may know I write as I get inspiration. And of course, there is only one Clary Fray, Did you think there were two? I know Katerina Elizabeth Rise isn't real, but Clary Fray isn't real as well. As for the running on prostate legs, I need to do something to make Clary appear taller and more beautiful. So no, I don't appreciate the way you have dismissed my story without a second thought. **AGAIN, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN STOP READING!**

**To Haunting Violet, lalaitsme and BubbleGirl26: **Thank you for your favourite/follow story, it was you guys that gave me inspiration to write another chapter of this story when the other two reviewers called it bad. I'm sorry I'm deleting it but I can't handle two consecutive bad reviews. By tomorrow it will be gone unless someone can convince me otherwise, because I still have a lot of inspiration for this story.

Eashi Chand


	4. Continuation of Story

Okay, I have changed my mind. Due to the fact that TheHotMess and another guest reviewer (called EashiChandisshit) have really pissed me off, I'm going to keep writing this story. I'm not a person who is easily intimidated.

To TheHotMess – No I will not "Grow up", I think its you who needs to grow up. I don't see you attempting to write a story. Maybe go judge at yourself before you judge others. You think my story is still shit, then I will say it again. **IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THAN STOP READING.**

To EashiChandisshit – Okay so you think that insulting my name will make me scared. I will also not "get over myself". I have nothing to get over. I think you do. Go judge at yourself before you judge others, bitch. **IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THAN STOP READING.**

**You know, I live my a quote, that stops me from being insulted, it goes like this,**

**The moment someone tells YOU you're not good enough, is the moment you know you're better than THEM**

_**To the other 266 people who read this story, don't fret, I will keep updating this story, as soon as get the inspiration. Thanks for being kind enough not not comment, if you didn't like it. Happy Reading!**_


	5. Chapter 3

_**This chapter is dedicated and Effyscollywogs who believed in me when others didn't. You guys are the best! I hope you like this chapter!**_

_It's dark in the place I wake up in. _

"_Huh," I think. "Where am I?" Standing up I fall back down, my head is spinning. I look down and nearly scream, my white shirt blazed crimson. Blood. I try to scream for help, but it is as if my mouth is sewn shut. What's happening to me? Suddenly a bright light blinds me. A T.V is turned on, I'm not sure how because the remote is sitting on the bedside table right next me. The brightness gives light to the whole room, and suddenly I see where I am. A luxurious suite in a resort or hotel. But resorts and hotels meant there were people who could help right? My brain has other ideas, making up bizarre senarios such as big estates in the middle of nowhere. I know now, that I have to be strong. Again, suddenly, the T.V has changed channels and I'm forced to watch Jace. He's doing the one thing that my captor knew would hurt me the most. Having sex with some random walking STD, by the looks of it. I want to scream and throw things at the T.V but I can't bring myself to do it._

_My struggle to get up off the bed, it takes a few tries but finally I am able to without falling down. I walk to the window and look out. My brain was right. I was in the middle of scenic nowhere. And then there's nothing but unimaginable pain. A knife through my ribs. I don't know who it is. But all I see is darkness and I'm falling._

"Gah!" I wake up screaming. My sheets are drenched in sweat and my hands are shaking. No, no, no, no, no, no. This didn't happen. THIS DIDN'T HAPPEN! I'm silently screaming in my head. And suddenly I'm panicing and I just want to go home, to my sweet flat in New York. Packing my things quickly, I jump into the highly convienient portal located in my home.

I land with a loud thud on my back. My sweet flat. Home sweet home was never more true in my entire life. Not bothering to change out of my sweat drenched clothes. I fall asleep pulling the soft covers over my head.

-The Real Me-

9:30 passes and now I'm growling in frustration. Where is she! I silently scream. Not bothering to wait a single second more, I storm out of the house in search for Katerina. Stalking over to her house and litterally slamming the door open, I find the house bare and empty. No clothes in the wardrobes and I gasp. There is a portal in her house. She must have a made a quick escape. That LIAR! Flinging myself through the portal, I keeping on hoping that I land wherever she is.

I land with a soft thud on my feet thankfully in a busy street. New York, I realise. Turning around, I spot a large glass building, just across the street with the Diamond Corp written in big bold letters.

"_I am the vice president of Diamond Corp. Perhaps you have heard of it." _Jace remembers Clary saying. Crossing the street, I walk over to the building and enter it. There are many gadgets lying on tables, all of which I do not regonise. Big, small, square, rectangular, It amazes me. But I get over that amazement quickly enough. Spotting the nearest person who appears to be working here, I ask,

"Is Katerina Rose here today?"

"Yes sir, she is." The sales agent replies. Her name tag states Molly.

"Good, then I would like to speak to her as soon as possible then."

"Do you have an appointment then?" Molly enquires.

"Uh, yeah," I lie for the simple fact that if I didn't, she would have told me to get lost.

"Well than sir, take the elevator up to the third floor, and the person at the receptionist desk will help you."

Following Molly's instructions, I spot the receptionist's desk.

"Hello, I am here to to speak to Katerina Rose."

"Do you have an appointment sir?"

"Yes." I reply in a clipped tone.

"Well since I don't have a copy of Ms Rose's sceduale for today, I suppose I must take your word for it. She is in a meeting at the moment, once it finishes you may go in. Please sit here."

Sitting down and reminissing about my life for about 10 minutes, I suddenly hear a door open and shut. A tall man about the same age as me, walks out. He has dark hair and pale ice blue eyes. I immeadiately have the a hot feeling bubbling up inside me but I can't figure out what it is. H passes me without a glance, as if I'm some unimportant fly sitting on his wall at home.

"Sir," the receptionist addresses me. "You may go in now."

Walking slowly into the office, I am taken by the largeness of the room and the beauty of it. Katerina is sitting on desk overlooking a large bay window. The sunlight from the window makes her glow, but I can't admire the view as I remember this morning.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Katerina asks without looking up.

"You remember today, Blondie?"

Katerina looks up in surprise.

-The Real Me-

"You remember today, Blondie?" A familiar voice asks me.

I look up in surprise. Jace. Great, now I have to deal with another asshole. Remembering the dream from last night, I am not really in the mood to be kind. Then, I remember, I was supposed to answer Jace's questions today. I internally groan. Just freaking perfect! Putting a calm and confident charade, I start talking.

"I will ask again, why are you here? How did you even find me?" I put on that scary calm voice which most people who cross me cringe at, but not Jace.

"Well Blondie, I found your secret portal and landed all the way in New York. Remember you told me that you were the vice president of Diamond Corp. I figured you'd be here. And as for why I'm here, I think we both know the answer to that." Jace said putting my hands on either side of the wooden desk and leaning in close to my face.

I leaned back into my chair, partly because I'm tired and partly because I wanted to away from Jace.

"Now for my questions." Jace says, sitting in the chair opposite my desk.

"You mentioned something about your sisters broken heart. Is that a reason for why you did this? If it is then please explain."

" My sister Alexandra. You remember her! Broke her heart, used her."

-The Real Me-

Alexandra, the name bought many unwanted memories. We'd stayed together longer than I have with anyone. I'd even taken her virginity. Then the next day I broke up with her. I can't even remember why.

I was on rebound at that time and I didn't know why Alexandra changed everything for me.

_**Okay guys, how did you like it? Alexandra's story coming up next. The next chapter is going to be a bit short due to school stuff. I usually aim for 1100 word but I might have to make the next one 600 words. Sorry guys. Again,**_ t_**his chapter is dedicated and Effyscollywogs who believed in me when others didn't. I hope you liked this chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 4

_**This chapter is dedicated to KayJayBabe and .512. Thanks for believing!**_

_**To getTheRealMeoff – okay bitch back off, I am a book reader. I've probably read the 5x the amount of books you have. I still haven't seen 1 book or 1 fanfiction story that is like mine. No originality PUH-LEASE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THAN STOP READING!**_

_**To Guest – That's just gross, slut**_

Alexandra came to me after a particularly bad break up. Actually the previous girlfriend I had cheated on me. I don't take those things lightly and being a shadowhunter, loyalty was even more important to me. After that break up, I was drinking the night away. I probably had no more than two or three beers when a girl with stunning light brown hair and emerald green eyes sat next to me.

"Hello, gorgeous," she said turning to me and running a finger down my chest. " I believe you have no one for night, you're coming with me."

She pulled me out of the bar and into the sleek black car waiting for her at the entrance. When we got to her place, I expected sex or something like that but she threw me into a room, and locked the door from the outside."

"Hey! Let me out!"

"No sweetheart. There's a bathroom in there and aspirin in on the table_**.**_"

I heard heels clicking on the marble floors before turning around and inspecting where I was and all escape points in this room. I realised it was quite a nice room with crystal chandeliers and everything. I may have been a little drunk but I still knew what to do in these situations. Walking over to the window, I inspected it. It was one flat piece with no panes, the material looked like bullet proof glass. Panic flowing through me, I walk quickly over to the door. It's hardwood. Not even a sharp knife could go through that.

I guess I'd have to wait until tomorrow to see what I could do. Flopping down on the bed. I fell into deep, dark unconsciousness.

The next I woke up, groggy and remembered what happened. Realising it wasn't a dream, I rushed to the door only to find it... open?

Turning around, I saw clean clothes layed out onto the bed, and essential toiletries next to them. I decided to take a nice hot shower and clear my head. The steaming water released the tension in muscles and relaxed me a little further even though I knew it was wrong of me to do so. Changing into the jeans and black t-shirt that was left for me, I was surprised that it fit well enough. Was this chick a stalker or something? I asked myself as I went down a very grand marble staircase with golden handrails. This girl must definitely be rich.

Finally finding the kitchen in the enormous mansion, I saw the girl from last night pouring herself some coffee. I realised I didn't even know her name. Deciding I needed coffee and fun. I ran in and grabbed the coffee cup she was stirring and drank it right in front of her.

"Hey! That was my coffee."

"And so?" I questioned

"And so, it was mine and you shouldn't have drank it."

"You shouldn't have dragged me to a place I didn't know and locked me in a room with no escape!"

"Excuse me! I didn't see you making any attempts to get away from me!"

"I thought you were taking me somewhere for sex!"

Uh-oh wrong thing to say. I watched her face contort and in anger before she exclaimed

"You think I'm some type of Vegas whore! How dare you! You don't even know know me!"

"You're right, I don't know you! Who are you anyway?"

"Alexandra Rose from the Los Angeles Institute, I've been moved to the New York Institute."

"Los Angeles Institute? You're a shadowhunter?"

"Yes, I am. Why, does that surprise you Jace?"

"No." came my quick reply.

She chuckled and said, "Yes it does."

After that we became friends fast, as she needed me to show her around the Institute. Then after I first kissed her, we became boyfriend and girlfriend mutually without any words. Two years later, I became trustworthy enough for her to give me her virginity and then I broke it off the next day. I still don't why, I did. I guess I didn't have that sense of passion and that fierceness to protect her like I did with the person who used to be Clary.

-The Real Me-

"Earth to Jace." Katerina was calling, snapping her fingers near my face. I snapped out of reverie to see Katerina watching me all to intently. Suddenly a woman with light brown hair came into Katerina's office unannonced. She was talking on a mobile.

"Yes, sell some from Google, I want to buy some in Diamond Corp. Yes, mhm, mhm. Yes, no, I understand your concerns but please do as I say." The mobile clicked off.

"Hey Kat, you wanna go for lunch, at Petrizinis."

She then glanced my way and said "Oh, you're busy, sorry. I can come back later."

"No. Stay. I was finished here. He was just leaving."

Only then was it that I looked at this girl and she looked at me. No way, it couldn't be. No, it couldn't. Alexandra.

-The Real Me-

No. It wasn't. It wasn't. He wasn't. Except it was. Except he was. Jace.

"Jace." I whispered, my voice conveying everything that I had been through, Laughter, happiness, guilt, sadness, depression, anxiety, love

_**Again as I said before, this chapter is a bit short. This chapter is dedicated to KayJayBabe and .512 who supported me. **_


	7. Chapter 5

_**I'm back! For some you will be like "YES!" For others it will be like "OMG the bitch writer is back." But I don't live/write to please you so on with the story...**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to all those people who said this story was crap. You guys taught to me to stand up for myself, which is something I have never done in my entire life. So thank you.**_

_**To KayJaybabe – Did you consider the offer? Please write back**_

"What are you dong here? Alexandra asks. Her voice is full of contempt and rage. Its so intense I _nearly_ flinch. But I don't.

"To ask you _sister,_ you never told me you had some questions. And you. Why are you here?"

"I don't need to explain all my motives to you Jace Wayland. Do I need a reason to merely visit my sister?"

-The Real Me-

Katerina watched stunned as the two quarrelled like husband and wife. She had sat through about five minutes before she couldn't take anymore of this childish behaviour.

"Alex, Alex, please come on. Let's get out of here." I begged to no avail, they were still glaring at each other.

Walking over to her and grabbing her upper arm, I dragged her out of my office, leading her to her office. No doubt, she would give me a lecture and a bunch of questions to answer when we got there. As soon as I pulled her out, she managed to be able to walk on her own, without me dragging her.

"Why is he here?" She asks as soon as we step into her office.

And so, I spilled. Clary Fray, Drawing, Simon, Human, Valentine, Love.

"You fell in love with my ex!"

"No! no." the second no came out as a whisper.

'Then what!" Alex whisper-yelled as if she were afraid that someone would hear.

"He fell in love..." I trailed off.

"Yes?" She questioned. Her facial expression showed not betrayal and rage (which I was thankful for) but one of genuine curiosity.

"Me." I finished off.

-The Real Me-

My ex fell in love with my sister. That was about as corny and cheesy as it could get. I felt as if Kat and I were in a soap opera, like The Bold and The Beautiful, or something. I actually didn't really care, but I could see she did. Kat was in love with my ex. I knew Katerina would be too proud to admit it, but I hoped she would, so I could have closure.

"Tell me one last thing."

"Yes?" I could see she was a bit scared and a bit curious at what she had to answer."

"Do you love him back?"

"Wha...No! Of course not. Why should I?"

"Why should I. What do you mean?"

"I mean he's brought nothing but trouble to this family, I promised revenge to him, not to give another plaything!"

"So you are. I figured." With that I walked out of my office, leaving Katerina stunned and sitting in the office with a blank expression on her face. I intended to have a little talk to Jace. To tell him that if he hurt my sister, I would personally have the honour of driving a knife through his ribs.

-The Real Me-

As soon as Katerina and Alexandra left, I started looking through the drawers of Katerina's desk. No sooner had I gotten to the bottom one, the door banged open. Oh shit, I was screwed.

"What are you doing?" It wasn't Katerina to my surprise. It was Alexandra.

"Um..."

"Typical shadowhunter." Alexandra muttered.

"She loves you, you know that right?"

I was speechless. We both knew, whom she was talking about. Katerina. But she couldn't otherwise I would have seen the signs. I prided myself in not missing a single sign, whether it be a fight or a love story.

"No, she doesn't." I said standing up from kneeling.

"Yes she does. But she is the master of disguise, not even you wouldn't have known. I know, she's my sister."

"And why have you come to tell me this? One would probably think you would want her as far away from me as possible."

"Because you love her too."

"And how would you know that."

She laughed out loud. "Remember Jace, you were once in love with me too, and believe me, I never missed the signs. You are radiating the same signs now. I would be a fool not to see. And believe me, if you do anything to hurt her, I will personally run a knife through your ribs, and that's putting it lightly."

Alexandra walked out and left as speechless as before. Damn! That's twice now.

-The Real Me-

Deciding to get over my lovestruck, foolish behaviour, I got up and went to lunch at Petrizini's with Alexandra. For reasons I knew of, Alex kept staring at me like I was some alien with green skin.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked curiously.

"No, nothing. I'm just a bit suspicious."

"Of what!"

"You, Jace. Love."

"Oh no way. You can't put me, Jace and love into a sentence with out the words never going to happen after."

"Yes I can!"

Soon we were both laughing like sisters and I forgot everything. All my problems and all by burdens. Both Alexandra and I had a hard childhood, even after I was adopted but I was lucky enough to have someone to lean on. Getting up from the table, we headed back to reality still laughing and bumped in none other than... Isabelle?

We immediately sobered.

"Where is Jace?" she asked.

"Back at the office." Alexandra answered, before a single thought could come to mind.

"Take me to him." Isabelle demanded.

"Hello, darling. We don't take orders from anyone. Remember what happened last time you angered me?"

"Fine. Please take me to see Jace."

"As you wish." I answered.

Walking back silently with Alexandra at my side and Isabelle at the back of us, we headed back to the office and took the elevator up. Jace was sitting in the office, in the exact same spot as I left him in. Strange.

"Jace!" Isabelle chocked out and ran to hug him.

They hugged and let go, before looking at me. I was uncomfortable at all the attention but I beared with a grin. Not really a grin, but you get what I mean.

"What have you done to him?"

Whatever could she be talking about?

_**This chapter is dedicated to all those people who said this story was crap. To others how did you like it?**_


	8. Chapter 6

_**I'm back to write for you! This chapter is dedicated to the Anonymous reviewer under the name of Kayte. Thank you! You're very kind.**_

_**To the Anonymous reviewer under the name of Imefyscllywog – no you aren't. You wanna know how I know that? Firstly, you spelt the name wrong. Second the real Effyscollywogs, has an actual profile on fanfiction, with a Hunger Games story on it, and if you were her, why wouldn't you post a signed review? Tell me that.**_

"What!" I exclaimed! The nerve of that woman to accuse me of doing nothing to someone that followed me here.

"I mean, look at the poor boy. He looks like what he looked when that bitch dated him. What was her name again? Bout two years ago? Alex or something like that.

-The Real Me-

OH HELL NO!

I was beyond furious with this girl who claimed that I ruined Jace's life. BITCH!

"How dare you!" I thundered. The girl shrank back a little. Yeah, that's right. "Who the bloody hell think you are to accuse me of ruining Jace's life when he screwed me over. Literally and metaphorically."

"Isabelle. Sister of Jace. I know this because he was moping around for days on end without fighting demons or his job. Who the hell are you? You wouldn't know cause' you weren't there!"

"I beg to differ. I am the girlfriend that had Jace moping around like a little girl. But you don't know the full story do, little one!"

"So, care to enlighten me on the full story."

"Okay, the short version. Jace and I were dating for two years. I gave him my virginity and he broke up with me the next day. Happy?"

-The Real Me-

They were fighting over me. Typical girl behaviour. It felt good to have girls fight over me, it felt like I was back at home, The Institute and everything was back to normal. Alas, that was just a dream.

"Okay, the short version. Jace and I were dating for two years. I gave him my virginity and he broke up with me the next day. Happy?"

WHAT! That's not how it happened. _Yes, it is Jace, a voice in my mind whispered. _Looking back over my actions now, I saw how conceited and arrogant I really was. I saw a whole different person. _Have I changed? I asked myself_

-The Real Me-

I sat back and watched the whole ordeal between Isabelle and Alexandra. I knew I would be called as source by Alexandra soon enough to prove what she said was right.

I glanced over at Jace, who was smirking wildly and looking back and forth between Isabelle and Alex. Suddenly, his smirk faltered and his expression turned serious. That's when I looked away. Three seconds later, I was tempted to look at him again, which was a huge mistake because he was studying me intently.

-The Real Me-

"No, no, no. I don't care what he did to you! He has a job, you know. One he was supposed to take very seriously. This thing rendered him useless and almost had him killed!

"You know, I have a job too. Two in fact. Just because Jace couldn't be a good little shadowhunter, doesn't mean that I would be singing and dancing as well." Alexandra exclaimed.

-The Real Me-

"You know, I have a job too. Two in fact. Just because Jace couldn't be a good little shadowhunter, doesn't mean that I would be singing and dancing as well."

Isabelle's mouth went dry. This mundane knew about shadowhunting!

"I have to be a shadowhunter, and still manage to keep my position in one of the best companies in the world you know!"

"You're a shadowhunter?"

"You didn't know that?!" Alexandra was astounded. This girl was dimmer than she thought.

"No." she whispered.

-The Real Me-

This had gone on long enough! I was tired and irritable. I decided to end this game of nonsense.

"Will you guys just _SHUT UP!_" I half-screamed.

"Isabelle, get Jace out of my office and go home, before I get truly mad." I fumed. To my genuine surprise, Isabelle seemed confused. Maybe it only my imagination because the next second she yanked Jace up by his collar and walked out with Jace in tow.

"This has been...different." Alexandra remarked after a few seconds.

I couldn't deal with sort of crap anymore. So I walked out of my office and went home for a nice nap. I'm sure my boss wouldn't have minded. When I got home, it was empty. That was nice because even though there were two of us, this house sometimes seemed more claustrophobic that it was meant to be. And trust me, that is saying something because this house was huge!

Going to my room and the third floor, I picked out the comfiest clothes I could wear to bed. This coincidently, happened to be silk shorts and a matching silk camisole.

After climbing in a my giant four-poster bed and staring up at the roof of the bed, I wondered if Heaven was actually like what I was experiencing now. Comfortable clothes, a warm bed, the best job in the world.

_It would be Heaven if you had Jace, my mind plainly stated. _

_Huh?_ Where had that thought come from? No, it was silly. I was only out for revenge. Jace didn't love me and I certainly didn't love him. No, it wasn't possible.

Pushing the thoughts of Jace, Isabelle and Alexandra out of my mind, I dwelled on the good parts of my life. The best job, the loveliest sister, a grand house, and everything that I could ever ask for.

"_Except love," my mind whispered._

_**This chapter is dedicated to the Anonymous reviewer under the name of Kayte.**_


	9. Chapter 7

_**Heyy guys, sorry, I'm late with this update. I don't write on weekends or public holidays. (It was labour day in Aussie). This chapter is dedicated to Scrotie McBoogerBalls. Thanks.**_

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

I had the urge to throw the alarm clock across the room. _Don't throw it across the room. Don't throw it across the room. _I chanted in my head.

BUZZ. BAM!

I threw the clock across the room. It was now sitting in heap on the other side of the room. Damn it!That was my fourth alarm clock. Sighing, I got out of bed, and got to getting ready for work. Being the vice-president wasn't easy. Today, I had a very big meeting, which would decide the fate of our newest phone. Whether it hit the market or not. Carefully putting on make-up, so that it looked like I wasn't wearing anything and throwing on the ensemble of a white printed high-waisted skirt and a black top with puffy sleeves, I headed downstairs to the kitchen to see what Maggie (our chef) had cooked up for breakfast. She was an amazing woman, with a huge talent for cooking.

"Good morning miss. I cooked your favourite today. Bacon, fried eggs and three pancakes with maple syrup."

YUM! "Thank-you Maggie."

"My pleasure. Your sister's inside, she's already eating."

That was odd. Alex took 3000 years to get ready because of well... I don't know. Maybe she just got up, or she stayed in the shower too long. I wouldn't know and I didn't care to pry into her life. It was hers after all.

"Ello." Alex called, her mouth full of food.

"Hello and don't talk with your mouth full. You know that." There was a long pause. "What are doing here so early, you take forever to get dressed."

Swallowing, she said to me "Had a bad dream and couldn't sleep. Woke up early."

"Oh." I said, sitting down, with my food. "Care to tell me about it?"

"Its the Renaissance. I'm a rich noblewoman and I serve the current queen. I am cultured and worldly with a love of learning and having my opinions heard. I live at the court and love the rumours and gossip of it. I have everything I could ever want." Alex pauses to take a breath, and I stare at her wide-eyed.

"Suddenly, the king shows an interest in me. My sister was a mistress of the king, but was used and thrown away. I don't want that for me, but my family is pushing me. The king starts to spend time with me and I feel myself falling in love with him, despite trying absolute hardest not to. Then, he asks me to be his mistress and I refuse, saying that I don't want to end up like my sister. That's when the drama starts."

"Yes keep going..."

"The king wants a divorce from his queen, but she refuses to give up the title of "queen". The king starts taking many mistresses, but I remain as his conquest. That's when I promise him that when I am queen and his wife, I will produce an male heir for his throne. That's what he wanted the most. This divorce goes on for years and years because the pope doesn't grant the divorce."

"This is a weird dream." I state plainly.

"Yes, but let me finish. That's when, the king breaks from the church of Rome and create the church of England where he is the head of it. We marry and I become pregnant. He expects a son, but its a daughter instead. After that, I start to lose his love, he takes many mistresses. I become pregnant again and I miscarry. That's when the king, becomes infatuated with a blond-haired girl who is the exact opposite of me. She is meek, calm, quiet, obedient, an acceptable wife in those days whereas I'm outspoken, confident, strong-willed, proud, and an unacceptable wife in _those days_. I am pregnant again, and yet again, I miscarry. The king wants to get rid of me, so he makes up reasons to kill. The reasons are that I committed adultery and incest with my brother. I am innocent of both crimes. Then I get beheaded. The king marries his blonde whore and get the son he desires. Years later, the only daughter I bore becomes Queen and her reign is powerful, more powerful than the reign of the kings son or the kings first daughter."

"Wow, um, I don't know quite what to say to that dream."

"Maybe its a sign. That I can never have children, because they will be miscarried."

"Oh no! That's not true!"

"Anyway, it doesn't matter." Alex said getting up. "We are late."

Glancing at the clock, I saw she was right. We hurried to the car, and drove to work. While driving, I saw out of the corner of my eye that the dream she had was bothering her. I just didn't know what to do. Getting out of the car, I saw just how worried she was. I would google it later. I had exactly seven minutes till the meeting started. When I got to the elevators, it closed before I could get in. The next round of elevators, would take another five minutes to come down to my level so I took the stairs. By the time I got to level three I was panting so hard, I thought that I would loose my breath. Taking my place in the meeting room, I grabbed the files out of my bag and laid them out on the table. This was one of the rare days that the director was taking the meeting otherwise, its usually would be me. The director walked in, and I made sure to sit up straight, tall and proud.

"Welcome everyone. Today's first order of business is to welcome the newest member of our staff, Mr Jace Herondale. He will be working under the authorisation of Miss Rose"

No. Freaking. Way. He did not just say that was going to be apart of the staff did he! And under me! Jace walked in and took the only remaining seat, which coincidently happened to be right next to me. This was going to be fun. Emphasis on the the "fun" part.

"Our second order of business is about our new phone the Razor IX. With holographic technology and a foldable screen feature. Now the problem is that our rival company Ruby Inc. has released a phone that is booming on the market. How do we sell ours?

I put my hand up and when the director nodded at me I spoke. "Well first, we could keep the phone a secret and only reveal a little bit about it, that way people will speculate and with the advertisements, I was thinking we could get someone famous to do them."

"Very good. Very good! We will organise a press conference tomorrow that will discuss to our buyers the phone. Now, I do believe that because of Miss Rose's suggestion, the meeting is over. Meeting adjourned."

As I was walking back to my office, I realised a presence beside me. It was Jace. I_ could ask him some questions, I thought._

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting close to you, again."

"No! You can't! Leave!"

"I cannot. I am officially employed here."

We got to my office and menacingly I declared "Well listen here Jace. You work for me. You screw anything up and I will fire so quickly, you won't even have a moment to bat one of those pretty eyelashes of yours."

"Did you just compliment me?" Jace questioned, walking into my office

"No. I did not."

"Yes," he argued. "You called my eyelashes pretty."

Oh my god! I did. Damn, I just boosted up his ego. It was going to be a pleasure working with Jace. That I knew for sure.

_**Did you like it? Time for a little fun... In Alexandra's dream she played a noblewoman right? Now this woman actually did exist in history. Its a true story. For the person who can review and tell me the name of this person, I will dedicate the next chapter to you. No answers will be accepted if they have harsh review accompany them. This woman is actually my role model. Oh and at the bottom are links if you want to see what things in the story look like. They are also on my profile.**_

Katerina's bedroom - 

Katerina's office - 

Katerina's office building . 

The Razor IX (the phone) -  /wp-content/uploads/2008/11/foldable_screen_concept_ 

/wp-content/uploads/2008/11/foldable_screen_concept_ 


	10. Chapter 8

_**Heyy, Now because Rachel TZ got the correct answer to my little quiz (the correct answer of Anne Boleyn), this chapter is dedicated to her. Great Job!**_

Working with Jace was like trying to teach a human to fly. You never to got anywhere, so I just basically made him my second personal assistant. He loved to hang around my office, just because it was big and it had a view.

"Why you don't live here remains a mystery to me."

"Because its an office Jace." I muttered, while clicking away at my laptop.

"Yeah but it so big, it could easily be a house."

"Jace." I said, pushing myself away from the desk. "This is an office, not a home. I can't live here. I have a home already."

"Yeah, its bloody big. I wonder where you got the money for it."

"There is a big story about that, actually."

"Care to enlighten?" Jace asked, inquisitive.

I sighed. "This house has ran through the Roses' for generations. It was actually a Victorian estate, that was built. It has had many renovations, of course. This house was passed down to the eldest child of the next generation of Roses' when the previous generation had died. So my grandmother, then my mother but before it got to me, my mother took out 100 million dollars of inheritance money, so each of us got 50 million, when she died. She died of heart cancer, and we got the money, and paired with our jobs at Diamond Corp. we have a lot of money to spare. Most of it goes to numerous charities that we support and some goes to jewels and clothes."

Jace's mouth had formed a little "o" shape, which was uncharacteristic for him.

"Sound's like you had a very peachy childhood after you got adopted."

"Yes, I was lucky enough to get a family with so much love to spare even though they had a child already. I just happened to be older."

"Oh no. I wasn't talking about the love, I was talking about the money aspect of it."

My head whisked around from the view I was looking at, to glare at Jace. "The money has nothing to do with anything."

Just then, I knock on the door whisked me back to the real world. "Come in," I called to whoever was at the door. My real personal assistant Maria, strolled in casually and announced,

"Miss, you're shooting lesson is like right now."

"Okay thanks." I appreciated Maria. I would have died without her because my schedule was so damn busy. It may not have seemed that way, but it was.

"You best leave. I don't think you want to see me shoot objects." I warned Jace. He merely smirked and shot back,

"I'm ready for anything, Your Majesty."

"Well okay then. But I will talk to you after about this little "Your Majesty" thing you've come up with."

The black glass walls went up around me. My gun handed to me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was in my element now. Shooting sounded like a fancy thing to do but basically, all it was, was to get blindfolded and every time I heard a noise, I would shoot in that direction. I would only shoot about five or six directions a day. It was pretty fast paced and exciting. I heard the first noise, a rustle of leaves coming from a south-easterly direction. I whirled around and shot. Not even a moment after, the second noise came, a mechanical buzzing this time, coming from directly behind me. That meant it was coming north-westerly direction. I shot again. The third noise, then a loud gun shot, then a fourth noise, a gun shot. The walls came down. Huh, I was only doing four today. That was rare.

Jace was staring at me as if I was a murderess or something. I guess this wasn't the type of thing shadowhunters were taught. This was an extra for me, a measure of protection from kidnappers or something. It was something I wanted to learn.

"So why did you call me "Your Majesty" before?" I asked.

Jace was still staring and he burst out "Where did you learn to do that?"

"My mother taught me. Answer the question."

"Yeah, I called you that because you are controlling and bossy. You act like a snobbish queen."

"That's my _job_ Jace!"

"Yes, but you could be nicer to people."

"I am nice." I argued.

"To everyone except me."

"That's because you haven't completely gained my trust."

"So what should I do, to gain your trust?"

"Trust doesn't come easily Jace. It takes patience and control. If you want my trust, you best have a lot of patience, because once anyone breaks mine or my sister's trust, it takes a long time to get it back. If you want someone's trust easily, go to my sister. She trusts. That's a fatal flaw in her."

"I like a conquest."

"Well be prepared. I am more than just a conquest."

We worked in silence after that, me finalising the press conference tomorrow and Jace filing and taking my phone calls. At the end of the day, I got in the back seat of the car and my chauffeur drove me home. Little did I know, that Jace was following me.

I got home and went inside for a shower and when I cam down for dinner, I saw a very unwelcome guest at our table. Jace. My sister was sitting two chairs down from him.

"What are you doing here?!" I whisper-yelled.

"Gaining your trust. Now lets eat! I'm starving!"

I'll have to admit that he was determined, but I was even more. Alexandra and Jace made light conversation at we ate, while I remained silent, pondering why Jace wanted my trust so badly.

After dinner was well awkward because Jace didn't want to leave, but I wanted him to. But some part of me didn't want him to as well. I ignored that part and sided with the rational one. In the end, I pushed him out of the door, and locked it in his face. I went upstairs only to find well I guess you knew, Jace in my bedroom.

"How did you get here? Actually no, forget that. Get out!"

"Nah I quite like it here. Sweet room." My heart fluttered and I mentally kicked myself.

"Glad I have your opinion. Now out!" My voice a scary kind of calm. Jace must have noticed this because his face went kind of sad and betrayed at the same time.

"You know," he whispered. "You could be a little nicer to me. I haven't done anything to you." With that, he climbed out of the window and down the ladder, taking it with him and leaving me speechless.

I immediately felt guilty. I wasn't supposed to offend him. I was rude, I acknowledged that, but his words left a sharp guilt in my chest that I couldn't explain. I would swallow my pride and apologise tomorrow, I promise myself. I would.

_**How did you like it? I am trying to subtle hints towards the love that is growing between Jace and Katerina. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated Rachel TZ got the correct answer to my little quiz. Happy Reading!**_


	11. Chapter 9

_**I'm back! I have had a few bad comments on chapters 9 and 10, so I'm going going to address them below. This chapter is dedicated to a anonymous reviewer under the name of HI, because he/she was the first one to give me constructive criticism. To HI, I will definitely try working on that.**_

_**To Guest reviewing on chapter 10 – Ever tried writing a story? Don't judge. If you don't like it than stop reading.**_

_**To Guest reviewing of chapter 9 – How is this crap? I think your sole purpose is to intimidate me into stop writing. Are your stories better? Have you actually tried writing a story? If you don't like it than stop reading.**_

I had considered not going to work the next day. Part of me was scared and the other part guilty but I got over it. Getting up, eating breakfast and getting to the office, I was now more scared than ever. I got to my office and saw Jace, sitting at a my desk, actually doing his work, for once. He didn't even glance my way when I came into the office, which made me grow a lot more frightened.

"Jace." I addressed him, whispering. He looked up.

"Yeah, what's up?" his voice was almost harsh, almost if it wasn't for that tiny bit of sadness that seeped through.

"I... I wanted to apologise for last night. I was rude." There I had said. I had swallowed my pride and said it. Jace's face brightened up considerably, and I felt relieved that this was finally over.

"That's okay little tweety bird."

"Tweety! That's the name you came up for me!"

"Yeah. You like?"

"No, I hate."

"Good, it stays."

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No." I tried to beg Jace but all he did was grinned. I guess Tweety was staying. For now.

Before, I got down to my busy schedule, I decided to find out what Alexandra's dream meant. A dream about dying. I popped "Having a dream where you died." and when the searches came up, it genuinely confused me. Dreams about dying don't come true. It means you are trying to let go of something bad, to dream that you die may represent involvement in deeply painful relationships or unhealthy, destructive behaviours. _Did Alexandra have and destructive relationships. No. No boyfriends and only 1 best friend who was really nice._ Trying to dig a little deeper, I thought of the historical elements of the dream. Noblewoman. Serving a queen. Queen herself. Having a daughter, and dying. _What was the form of dying again? Oh yeah, beheaded._ Writing out all the historical clues on a piece of paper, the two words that really stood out to me were queen, daughter and beheaded.

Typing that in Google and hitting enter, I got The Tudors. Henry VIII, Anne Boleyn, Elizabeth I, Mary, Queen of Scots and Lady Jane Grey. Starting from the bottom of the page and clicking the links I went through Lady Jane Grey first. Beheaded after nine days reigning, but no king husband and no daughter. Mary, Queen of Scots, beheaded and still no daughter. Elizabeth I came next. Successful reigning, didn't die from beheaded-ment. That one was as far off as it could get.

Anne Boleyn was last. Noblewoman, check. Serving a queen, check. Queen herself, check. Having a daughter, check. Beheaded, check. She fit the profile perfectly. Alexandra must have been impersonating her in her dream. I don't know why though, so I decided to drop it. She did love history too. So maybe it was something to do with that.

Getting down to work, my calender told me the press conference to release the Razor IX was today at 3pm. So being the vice-president, not only did I have to attend, I had to speak about the phone. To explain to the reporters the features of the phone. Basically, the opening lines.

_Hello,_

_I invite you to experience technology like never before. The Razor IX is a remarkable breakthrough in the advanced world of technology. It demonstrates all the qualities that a phone needs. Light and thin only 4mm thick and weighing 30 grams. It has a foldable screen. The same back of the screen acts as case to protect the phone from breaks and falls. The phone is water-proof so that it doesn't malfunction when you drop it into the toilet. (pause). Now I introduce you to Mark Wellerman, the genius behind the software of the Razor IX. _

Glancing at the white clock on the wall, I was surprised to see it was already lunch time. I didn't have a lot of breakfast because I was worried about apologising to Jace. But that was all over, so I could enjoy my lunch. Slightly power-walking over to Alexandra's office, I walked straight in without knocking and saw her sitting at her computer doing her work. She agreed to lunch and it was uneventful. I told her about what I had found on the internet and she accepted what I have to say, saying that Anne Boleyn was once a topic that she did a high school project on.

When we returned, I headed straight to where the conference was being held. Everyone was their already because it was already 2:45pm. Since everyone was here, the director started the conference early and me being the first to talk, I walked out onto the stage.

"Hello,

I invite you to experience technology like never before. The Razor IX is a remarkable breakthrough in the advanced world of technology. It demonstrates all the qualities that a phone needs. Light and thin only 4mm thick and weighing 30 grams. It has a foldable screen. The same back of the screen acts as case to protect the phone from breaks and falls. The phone is water-proof so that it doesn't malfunction when you drop it into the toilet." I paused there and as I wanted the audience and reporters laughed. "Now I introduce you to Mark Wellerman, the genius behind the software of the Razor IX. "

From that point on after I sat down to watch the presentation, I zoned out because I already knew everything that Mr Wellerman was going to say. It would have been very boring if it wasn't for Jace, who sat down beside during the second half of the conference. Even if we weren't talking, his presence made everything a bit more enjoyable.

"Well, are you going to buy the Razor IX." I asked Jace without looking at him because if I did, it would most defiantly attract a crowd.

"Maybe." Was Jace's reply.

"Yeah, well don't. All employee's get anything that comes out on the market by Diamond free."

"Cool."

We sat silently through the conference, something making little remarks to each other once it was over we just returned home. I surprised myself in inviting Jace to dinner. He accepted of course.

As I was driving home, I pondered how dramatic my life became when Jace entered it. It was a cool kind of dramatic though. But I couldn't ponder for long because dinner was a formal event today. My aunty and uncle were coming over. I had to dress up.

_**This chapter was kind of uneventful just a filler for the next one so yeah. This chapter is dedicated to a anonymous reviewer under the name of HI, because he/she was the first one to give me constructive criticism. **_


	12. Chapter 10

_**I'm back with my daily update. This chapter is dedicated to all those who in the last few chapters have supported me with good reviews.**_

_**Guest reviewer named as um – I put this as a Jace/Clary story because essentially speaking, Katerina was Clary. Only dressed up. I know how you feel though. If the real story went my way it be a Jace/OC story but Cassandra Clare is writing it not me, Jace x Clary forever.**_

_**MortalInstruemntsLover101 – I was about to not post the previous chapter until I got your review, which inspired enough to actually post it up.**_

_**SoTiredOfHate – Your name alone made me like you. And yes! Someone who finally understands! Thank you. With your question, Katerina was playing a part, like a movie actor or something. I don't think, I would classify Katerina as an alias because she only dressed up to get her revenge, which is explained in the previous chapters .**_

_**Guest reviewer named rebeccae2a – Thank-you. The reviews inspire more chapters.**_

My aunty and uncle were very strict people. They were the ones who consoled us when my parents died, so they had my uttermost respect. Dressing had to be strictly formal and too short otherwise they would notice. Donning on a red dress that went down to my knees and was backless, I started to put on my jewels. Ruby necklace, ruby earrings and a ruby ring. Make-up was minimal as always and shoes were strappy black heels. Hair was straightened with an iron and then I was finally ready.

Descending the stairs, I found my sister already at the door waiting for them. She was texting a person. It appeared we were polar opposites. While I was dressed in red, she was dressed in green. I didn't have time to check the appropriateness of what she was wearing because the bell rang it opened. Jace was there. In a tuxedo. My heart literally stopped.

"Hey, I'm not late, am I?" I think he knew the answer otherwise he wouldn't be wearing that wry grin of his.

"What do you think?" Answer a question with a question. Always worked. Anyway, if he were late, I'd probably be... not as friendly.

The bell rang for the second time and the door was opened. My aunt and uncle dressed as formally as ever were standing on the other sides with huge smiles plastered to their face.

"Katerina, darling! Look at you, how much you've grown!" She exclaimed while hugging me . I had grown? I didn't notice.

My aunt turned to Alex. "And you my dear Alexandra, my my, what a beautiful, young lady you have become." Aunt Natalie said squeezing Alex in a death grip.

My uncle George cleared his throat. "Now, who are you?" He questioned turning to Jace.

Jace looked wildly astonished before answering, "I'm Jace."

My uncle looked skeptic "Jace hmmm."

"Come, come, let's sit in the living room so we can talk."

We moved to the living room and took seats. Alex and me on one two seater couch, my aunt and uncle on the other, and Jace on the singular arm chair.

"So Jace," my aunt turned to him. "Are you courting Katerina?"

Oh. My. God. No. It was always my uncle who embarrassed me with his questions. Now my aunt was. I looked down shamefaced and then peeked shyly up to see Jace's look of utter humiliation. I felt my face drain of blood.

"Uh no ma'am. We are just friends." The awkwardness set in, like a thick blanket enveloping all of us in its mistiness until Alex pushed it aside with a question.

"Uncle, aunt how was your trip to the Maldives, this summer?"

"Oh, darling it was excellent. I must recommend you and your sister to go this Christmas holidays."

"Oh no, we couldn't. Remember, you guys booked us a cruise for Christmas and New Year."

"Oh yes, that's right. Jace, would you like to join us?" She actually invited Jace. Wow. My aunts hospitality was getting bigger and bigger by the second.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly ruin your family holiday."

"Nonsense, your a welcome addition. I will send a ticket to Katerina by Friday." My aunt was very enthusiastic.

"Thank-you ma'am. You're too kind."

"Alex, tell me about Diamond Corp. I heard they released a new phone."

"Yes actually, the Razor IX. Diamond Corp, well what did you want to know?"

"How is your job?"

"My job is stable, and I love it there. I'm in a high position in the company, not as high as my dear sister but high enough."

George coughed. "That's very good to hear, dear child. We have always hoped that you two will prosper." George looked extremely proud of his us. Aunt Natalie and Uncle George never had any children because Natalie was infertile so they regularly doted on us.

After some talking about Jace's life among other things we finally moved to the dining room for dinner. It was excellent as always. Roasted lamb seasoned with rosemary, steamed vegetables and grilled potatoes. We ate in silence because my aunt and uncle firmly believed in not talking at the dinner table. They said if you talked, you were focusing your energy on the talking and not enjoying the food.

"Katerina, Alexandra, we see that you have become very beautiful young ladies."

"Thank-you Aunt Natalie" Alexandra said awed. Alexandra loved to gain the acceptance of everyone and she was always looking for compliments. She was so much like me.

"Well, child, we best be going, you have work tomorrow."

"Thank-you for stopping by. I hope your business is good too." Uncle George and Aunt Natalie ran a jewelery business.

"Yes, Yes. It is going marvelous."

We exchanged goodbyes and they left. After the door closed, and Alexandra headed upstairs saying that she needed to do something urgent. Jace took off his shoes, pulled off this jacket and threw it on the couch and loosened his tie. He then proceeded to jump onto the couch and put his feet up on the glass coffee table. I wanted to be angry at his seemingly impoliteness but instead I found myself laughing instead.

I came over and lightly hit his forearm that resting behind him saying "Jace," between giggles. "Get your feet off the table." He pretended not to listen, he only put his feet down when I came and sat down next to him pushing his feet gently off. His arm came around my waist and pulled me close to him. I let out an embarrassed squeak, but didn't pull away from him. He smelt like warm simmering caramel and it was intoxicating.

"What's you story?" He asked, while his nose ran lightly down my cheek. It was very hard to think with him doing that.

"Huh?"

"I mean you haven't told me much about you. For all I know you could be a whole different person and do different things."

"What do you want to know?" I questioned angling my face to look at him.

"I want to know if you like this..." His kissed me. His lips were cool on mine and I responded with the hungriness that he seemed to have. We pulled away to catch our breath, and I looked at him with shock. Wrenching myself from his grasp, I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room. My breathing was shallow and I was panting very hard. In the midst of it all, my legs collapsed and I was sitting like a red heap on the floor, crying hard. Once I no more tears in me, I got up with shaky legs and not bothering to changed, collapsed on my bed and curled into a ball, shaking. Only one question came to mind.

"_Could I really do this all over again?"_

_**Finally getting somewhere! Up next is Katerina's Story and why she is so shaken from that kiss with Jace. I have links for Katerina's dress and jewelery under this and also on my profile so be sure to check it out!**_

_**Dress - **_ user_node_ 

_**Necklace**_ -  . 

_**Earrings**_ - 

_**Ring**_ - 


	13. Chapter 11

_**Heyy Guys! Now that school has started, there will changes in the story. You will not get daily updates as school takes more priority, sorry. But you will get updates everyday on the weekends and public holidays. **_

Katerina knew why she couldn't trust Jace. It went back to a story long ago.

Katerina was at dinner which her mother and fiancee. Gavin. She would be married in a matter of a few weeks. Gavin as the rich heir to his fathers fortune. And secretly, Katerina and her mother were in debt with the bank. This marriage was for money, but Katerina loved Gavin. He was devilishly handsome. It was a win-win situation. She bit her lip in an attempt to not say something against her mother planning her wedding.

"I love Calla Lillies, but Katerina wants to go with the traditional roses, and pink at that! She knows detest that colour."

"Pale pink, mother." She whispered.

"Yes, but pink all the same."

They were in a fancy restaurant, with several of her mothers high class friends, discussing my wedding plans. Everyone was pitching in and each answer was taken seriously except hers and her suggestions. We were out of money, the only reason my mother was forcing this marriage on me was because she wanted to live the life of a rich person.

"Excuse me, darling but I have to answer this call." Gavin told me, and before I could say anything, he walked outside. In turn I said,

"Mother, I am just going to the bathroom."

She waved her hand at me, and I ducked under it and went to the bathroom, on the way there, I passed a small private room with the door a little open. A peeked through, more out of curiosity than anything else. What I saw, is something I would never forget. Some prostitute from the nearby nightclub had her hands around Gavin's neck and he was kissing hers. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a scream and silently moved away.

- 3 months later-

Marriage was disastrous and torturous, he was taking so many mistresses, and I was pregnant. One day he would go to work at 5am in the morning and come back at 9pm at night. When I asked him where he was, he would yell saying "Its none of your business." From then on, I couldn't bear to be at home alone. I had a university degree, so I got a job at Diamond Corp. It was the only place I knew that I was at home. Gavin didn't object. One day, while I was on holiday, Gavin went to work and left his phone at home. When I noticed it, I picked it up and started to read through the texts.

After about a half hour of reading, I found out this much. Gavin had one particular mistress Nancy, whom he planned to marry after my baby was born. He had two kids with his mistress, twin a boy named Daniel and a girl named Emily. He was going to divorce me. I also texts from other mistresses, erotic sexting type texts. I couldn't do this. My child wouldn't have a father. I started to cry on the bedroom where we slept. I fell asleep and after about two hours, I had a sharp pain in my stomach. There was red blood staining the white sheets. I closed my legs in an attempt to stop the flow.

"No, no, no, no, no." I cried out. I had lost my child. Miscarried.

After, the pain was gone, I washed the sheets with great difficulty, because I was so weak, but they managed to dry before before he came home. I didn't really feel any kind of loss or trauma because I thought that it wouldn't lead a life fatherless. When Gavin came home, the first thing he noticed was the phone that he left home and then me.

"Our child!?" he chocked out.

"My child, I miscarried."

"You miscarried?"

"Hmm"

He flew into a fit of rage, yelling, screaming and throwing things around and yelling that I was an unfit mother, I was useless, worthless, a bitch, slut, whore. That was really the time I felt like shit. I believed him. Depression struck me. He drank into a stupor.

The next day, I ended up in a psychologists' office. We talked about what had happened. All my life. My father, who left my mother as soon as he saw I was a girl. My mother knew this, my father wanted a boy. My marriage, my child. She told me that this guy wasn't my real husband. Isabelle, that was my psychologists' name. She was kind of different to other doctors. She didn't talk formally, and it helped. We became friends fast. I kept seeing her for another six months and by the time our sessions had finished, my divorce was finalised, and I transformed myself into the vice president of Diamond Corp. I never trusted any man fully again. I kept dating but I never took it to the next level with anyone.

Except Jace, I felt something with with him that I couldn't place, something I didn't know if I wanted to feel.

_Did I really want to fall in love all over again?_

_Answer: I don't know_

_**How was it guys? I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter so I was kinda bummed, yeah. But this chappie should explain right? I hope you liked it**_


	14. Chapter 12

_**Heey, two chapters in one day! My, my We are getting lucky aren't we? This ones dedicated to SoSickOfHate. Thank you! :D**_

_**I have one question for reviewers. It is "Do you think Katerina has been through a lot? A lot of trauma and heartbreak? Like enough to not trust Jace's motives? Review and tell me cause its the first time writing a traumatic scene like that. Did I do alright?**_

The next day, I really didn't want go to work. Really, I didn't. That whole ordeal with the kiss made me think of my past, it was something I really didn't want to think about. Just the thought of my child that I lost made me tear up. "No, no, no, no, no, no." I thought. "Not you're fault." "Not you're fault." I kept chanting that in my head until I got to the shower. The tepid water made my muscles loosen and made me forget. I was successful. I didn't want to think like that. Changing into her clothes, I made my way downstairs and gobbling up breakfast as slowly as I could, I tried to deny the fact that these things happened to me. Once finished, I resigned to the fact that I would have to go work today.

I got to work at about 9:30am and got to work. Jace wasn't there straight away, and for that I was so thankful. I got so absorbed in my work, I didn't notice Jace walk in, and then I was pinned to a wall. My reflexes kicked in a second later and I spun around so my hand which was holding a knife from my pocket suddenly was pressed to his neck. He spluttered and I let go, I guess I was holding his neck too hard.

"Don't EVER scare me like that!" I exclaimed.

"You were the one who was holding a knife to my neck!"

"Product of my education. Sorry. What did you want with me that you needed pin against a wall?" I dismissed the knife situation carelessly but I was curious about what he couldn't he talk to me about."

"Why did you run, yesterday?" he questioned

My eyebrows went up in surprise and alarm. I couldn't tell him. I didn't want to relive my past again.

"Nothing..." Right, real smooth, now Jace would know that there was defiantly something wrong.

"No." He had me pinned to a wall again, in lightning speed, but this time I didn't fight back.

"What do you want with me?" I said not meeting his eyes.

"Look at me." His voice was so demanding, I couldn't help but look.

"I want the truth, why did you run?"

And then, I wasn't pinned against a wall anymore, but there was a gun to his temple and I was pressing it there.

"Don't underestimate me, Jace. You mess with me and you will meet the fate your predecessor met. Don't think that I will spare you that fate. You come to work and you go home, that's it. Do. You. Understand?"

He nodded mutely and I stepped away. He scurried out of the room. I collapsed on my chair with a major headache. What have I done? I drove away the only one person that I thought I could trust. All because I didn't want to go back to my past. Taking a aspirin tablet, I sank back down on the chair to do my work. I thought it would get my mind off the situation with Jace.

-The Real Me-

I scurried away as fast as I could. How could someone as sweet and as nice as Katerina have so much to hide. So much that she would be willing to kill to keep it hidden. _So many secrets._

I wanted answers and I would get some. I wasn't scared of Katerina, I knew she wouldn't kill me. She wouldn't dare. The first person who I could get answers from was Simon. As cold as he was to her on the day I met Katerina, he was probably once an ally. Which would mean he would know what was hidden in her past. According to Google, a man named Simon Lewis, who was some big software engineer lived here in New York, so I could only assume that it Katerina's Simon Lewis. I pulled up at the address and wow. The mansion was amazing. Big, grand and tall. Making my way up to the front entrance, I knocked on the door. Amazingly, Simon opened the door. He looked half asleep but when he saw me, his eyes widened.

"Jace, hello, come on in."

"Thanks." I walked into a big foyer.

"Sit. Sit" he motioned and when I did, he followed the suit.

"So, I don't assume this is some friendly visit, so what do you want?"

"I want to know about Katerina's past. I know you have worked closely with her and she seems to be hiding so many secrets."

"Well... I don't really disclose my clients past to outsiders but I will give you a lite version. So Katerina and her mother had a big debt with the bank but her mother wanted to go live a high life so she married her daughter off to a wealthy man whom Katerina thought she loved. Once married and their debt paid off, her mother paid no more attention to Katerina and went to live her high life. Katerina's husband took many mistresses while Katerina was pregnant, but there was this one mistress whom he had a twin boy and girl with and promised to marry her. Katerina found out when he left his phone and she found it. About two hours later, she miscarried her child and when she told her husband, he yelled and called her many names, which she believed. She asked for a divorce and while it was being finallised she she went to a phsycologist to sort out her depression and after her divorce she transformed herself into the big vice president. Happy?"

Jaces' eyes widened, she had been through so much! Maybe her past was the reason she didn't fully trust him! But, he would worked to change that and be the kind of person Katerina wanted in a man. After thanking Simon, he left and vowed to himself that he would earn Katerina's love.

_And when Jace vowed to do something, he usually got his way._

_**And that's another chapter. A big step forward and back for Jace and Katerina but you know... it will all work out**_

_**And if you want to see that knife scene happen in real life, just go to the youtube video athe bottom and on my profile, and forward it to 34 minutes exactly. You might not understand what everyone is saying cause its in Indian but you know. Oh its the other way around too. And on my profile are Simon's mansion and foyer. Feel free to check it out**_

_**Youtube video: watch?v=SuNBW5ziPV0**_

_**Mansion: . **_

_**Foyer: **_


	15. Just Stop

**Just Stop!**

In the last chapter, I have been getting really insulting reviews, My only question is why? Why are you doing this? How could you possibly get pleasure out of saying these things? **No matter how much you insult me and say this story is shit, I will keep writing it. Face it, all you bullies out there, we are on the internet and there's nothing that you can say or do to make me stop writing. And to all the people so are insulting SoSickOfHate, she/he has done nothing to you, why are you harassing her? Stop, she is a loyal reviewer and its not very nice at all. If she/he likes it then let her, you don't need to go all bitchy on her or me.**

**To Guest who reviewed on chapter 14 – **okay that is just rude. Maybe its you who horny, so stop.

**To Guest reviewing on chapter 13 – **What are you talking about? I never said that you were lonely.

**To Guest 2 reviewing on chapter 14 – **Death threats are not the way to go. I'm thinking it you who **desperately** needs a psychologists help, not SoSickOfHate.

**To Guest reviewing on chapter 13** – What, so you think a petition will get this story taken down? I'm sorry to say that even if you are successful (which is highly doubtful), I will just put this story up on my tumblr and anyone who wants to read it can go there.

**To Guest reviewing on Chapter 14 – **I'm not writing about a delicate situation in bad way, its all part of a story. I didn't say it was bad to have a miscarriage and I didn't even say that it was a bad thing, and yes, my mother experienced miscarriages so I kinda know what it feels like.

**To all other readers and even haters – This story will continue, I don't think of it as I'm writing so people can insult it, I'm writing for all the people who do like this story, so haters can stop wasting their energy on insulting comments, it won't get you anywhere.**


	16. Chapter 13

_**Heyy, back for another two chapters for The Real Me. This one is dedicated to Scrotie McBoogerBalls. I love all your encouraging messages. They make me sooo happy. Now, on with the story.**_

I sat, staring unflinchingly into the fire, as I pondered and immediately regretted what I had done this morning. She started to tear up as, she thought _"I've worked so hard to keep my past a secret. But, I chased away the one person who actually cared about my secrets." _Suddenly, a knock at the door sounded but I kept still where I was, and let one of the household staff open the door. When it was opened, there were hushed voices, I couldn't make out. But I never looked. Footsteps sounded, coming my way, but I never looked to see who it was.

"Kat." the voice husky.

No, it wasn't. After everything I did to him, he couldn't come back. I guess I had that mental part of me that thought that everyone abandoned me. My father, when he saw I was a girl, my mother when she became rich and Gavin, when he thought he owned me.

"Kat." the voice tried again, this time I heard a little urging in his voice.

"Kat..." The voice tried again.

"Damn it Katerina. Look at me!" He grabbed my face in his large hands, and very gently pulled my towards him. His hands juxtaposed his voice but suddenly I was staring into golden eyes.

"Yes." My voice came out a barely heard audible whisper and I pulled my face back to stare into the fire. Sighing, he sat on the arm of the chair and tilted my face to look at him. He kissed me with an intense ferocity that made me shake. I pulled back almost immediately before I broke down in tears. Jace pulled me into his lap while I continued to cry on his shoulder.

He whispered soothing things and patted my back. Only after I had finished crying, I realised how weak and foolish I looked. Horrified, I jumped out of his lap and I ran up to my room and locked the door. I could hear powerful footsteps behind the door. I firm knock sounded the door.

"Open the door!"

I didn't do anything and stayed perfectly still.

"Damn it. Open. This. Door!"

Nothing happened for a while, but after few minutes later, I heard soft clicking on my door. He was picking the lock! But, it was too late for me to shove anything against because at that moment, the door opened with a small click. Jace came to sit across from me on the window seat.

"Stop pushing me away Kat."

"I don't." I said, my voice emotionless.

"Yes, you do. Whenever, I ask anything about you, you shutdown on me. I'm sorry to say that I know about your past already. I found out."

Shock and betrayal ran through me cutting deep. He knew! How did he know?

"You father left you as a child and you husband abused you." Jace stated.

I turned my head to look at him. How dare he! But at that moment, I couldn't find the energy to care. I wanted someone to care, and someone to love me so I just didn't care. Crawling to him, I snuggled in Jace's powerful arms and went to sleep.

When the morning light rolled around, I woke only to find no Jace. I was groggy and half-asleep but about five seconds later, the alarm went off an since I was sleeping on the window seat, I couldn't be bothered to walk all the way to the other side of the room to turn it off so I jammed a pillow over my head. Suddenly a heard a low chuckling, and someone turned off the alarm. Footsteps sounded but I was still half-asleep. Someone sat down, and started to stroke my hair softly. I was slowly waking up and blinking my eyes I saw Jace staring down at me, his features soft and his expression highly amused.

"Stop laughing at me." I croaked

"I'm not."

"But you are. Sort of. Where were you?"

"I wake up much earlier than you do Kat. I went for a run, then came back and had a shower and changed for work."

"Fine, amuse yourself until I'm done and then we can go have breakfast."

Having a shower and changing into a red work dress, I stepped out of the bathroom only to find Jace browsing the internet on my laptop. He was looking at images of food. Leaning over and resting my chin on his shoulder, I asked

"Why are you looking at pictures of food?"

"Because I want some. You ready?"

"Yes. Let's go get some food."

He stood up and surveyed me from head to toe and I flushed from the attention he was giving me.

"You look beautiful." he breathed

"Thank-you." Of course, I had many people telling me I looked beautiful, but Jace seemed like he actually meant it, which made me feel like the most beautiful person in the world.

After eating breakfast and arriving to work, Jace and I got straight into it. Maria came in ad told me, that someone had applied for a job and that the person who normally did job interviews wasn't here so I had to do them. A urged Jace out a few minutes before the interview and got ready with a notepad and a pen. At sharp 12:30pm, Maria called the person into my office. I didn't believe my eyes at who it was. My past had come back to haunt me.

Gavin.

_**Everyone. Did you like it? Anyways this is dedicated to**_ _**Scrotie McBoogerBalls because of all her encouraging messages. Thank-you sooo much. Hope you loved this chapter**_. _**Katerina's work outfit is on the bottom of this page and also on my profile if you want to check it out.**_

_**Katerina's work outfit: work_can_be_fashionable/set?id=37540855**_


	17. Chapter 14

_**My promised chapter. This chapter is dedicated to .lover.512. He/She supported me during those insulting reviews. Thank-you**_

No. Fucking. Way. Gavin Alexander was rich beyond belief, he would never apply for a job. He had never even done any manual labour with his hands. But he stood, wide-eyed staring at me. Possibly not believing I got this far. _Serves him right. _I got up and went to him, stretching out my hand for him to shake, I introduced myself, just to see his reaction,

"Mr Alexander, what a pleasure to meet you, I'm Katerina Rose the vice president of this company," his eyes widened even more. "and I'll be taking your interview today."

Miss Rose, what and honour to meet you, I look forward to working in this company."

I motioned for him to sit in the plush office chair.

"So tell me about yourself." He regained his confidence and spoke,

"Well, Miss Rose, I love to work and I love leading a team, I have achieved many things." I internally rolled my eyes, his answers were unoriginal and forced.

"Why do want to work for this company?"

"Diamond Corp. is one of the biggest companies in the world, I would like to work here because I believe I have many things to offer this company." Okay, I jotted things on the notepad and continued.

"What do you think you have to offer this company?"

"I have many things to offer this company. I'm a great software engineer, and have good salesperson skills."

"Okay, do have any questions?"

"Yes, how are you Katerina?" That question shocked me to my core, and my eyes jolted from the paper I was writing on to his eyes. They were the ice blue I had always known and made me remember when we wee courting, he was the perfect gentlemen then. I regained composure and said,

"Listen, you cannot just waltz in here and say how are you after what you did to me."

His eyes narrowed into small slits and he growled "It is a husbands right to take mistresses when a wife cannot perform her martial duties."

WOW. That was something. He hadn't changed at all. This was the same man, I knew from five years ago.

"This is not the fifteenth century, a husband now days is supposed be caring and not stray from his wife EVEN when she is pregnant."

He was at a loss for words but quickly got over it and was back to his arrogant self. "Do I get the job?" he smirked knowingly. "There aren't any more candidates for this place."

"I can easily refuse you this place, and you might think that is because I want revenge from what you did to me but I have a better revenge in mind." I paused for a breath. "I will give you this job because I want you to see everyday what I became after you broke me, I want you to see how I have risen from the little girl you married."

He stared at me.

"Mr Alexander, you start on Monday, you may leave." He left without a second look at me. Bastard. Just as he left, Jace walked in.

"Hey, did you give him the job? He looked very arrogant."

"Even more so than you?"

He chuckled and said "Yes, even more so than me."

"Yes , I gave him the job."

"Cool, what's his name?"

"Gavin Alexander."

"Wait. Hold up. The guy who was your ex-husband." His expression quickly turned from light to dark.

"Jace..." I trailed off.

"No, I'm going to see him, he couldn't have gone far by now. Wait here."

"No Jace."

"No." Jace growled menacingly, which caught me off guard. He ran out of his office. I quickly followed him, but he was much too fast and I was wearing heels which slowed me down a bit, but I still managed to keep Jace in my sights.

-The Real Me-

Gavin felt someone following him but dismissed the thought as quickly as it came. This was New York, he would probably get lost in this crowd. He turned into an alleyway and fastened his pace a little.

-The Real Me-

Jace caught sight of this Gavin guy, and quickly started to follow him. How dare he! How dare he come to Katerina's company knowing very well what he did to her. Why did Katerina give him the job? Katerina's logic made no sense to him. Gavin turned into a deserted alleyway and Jace saw his chance. Catching up to Gavin, he grabbed him by the collar, and slammed him into the brick wall.

"What the hell man. Let go of me."

-The Real Me-

Katerina turned into the alleyway and caught sight of Jace holding Gavin against a wall.

"What the hell man. Let go of me."

"Let go of him Jace." I said, voice tight.

Jace head turned sideways to scrutinise me at lightning fast speed. His grip wavered before tightening again. Gavin coughed and spluttered and attempted to free himself. It was to avail, Jace was stronger than him.

"Why should I, after what he did to you."

"Jace..." There was the catch, why should Jace let Gavin go? Why didn't I want Jace to give Gavin hell? Even after everything he did to me?

"Jace just let him go." my voice wavered as I said that and Jace picked up on that.

"Wait, I just wanna ask him one question."

"Why did you cheat on Katerina, moreover why did you cheat on her when she was pregnant?"

"It is a husbands right to take mistresses when a wife cannot perform her martial duties."

"Wrong answer. A woman needs greater care when she is pregnant. You're a pig, you know that." Jace let go of Gavin. I took the opportunity to say something to him then.

"You have intense need for a woman to pleasure you, so much that it is easy for you to change girlfriends and wives as easily as you change channels on a T.V."

His eyes narrowed slightly and standing up he countered "What I need right now, it a wife to perform her correct martial duties. Goodbye and see you at work Miss Rose." He scurried off.

I rolled my eyes at the answer. Yep, he would never change. He would remain the same old person, I met in university that day.

_**Yep, Gavin will never change right guys? This chappie is dedicated to .lover.512. Thanks for your support.**_


	18. Chapter 15

_**Heyy guys, just to let you know I will be updating less over the next 2 weeks because I have yearly exams. Sorry. There is a little time jump in this chapter.**_

The working days quickly came and went. I smirked every time Gavin came into my office because his eyes always held that tiny bit of fear. Soon enough, the holidays had come which meant, it was time for the cruise that my aunt and uncle booked.

The flight went uneventfully because Jace and I mostly slept in the first class cabin. Jace and I had spent the whole night throwing my entire wardrobe into my bag. It was a four hour flight from New York to Florida where we would catch the ship, so I spent three hours cuddled with Jace in his bed, sleeping and the other hour reading.

- The Real Me -

The ship was massive. Wow. It went sixteen stories high and even had a rock-climbing wall. Jace and I settled our separate staterooms and then headed off to explore the forty bars that the ship had on board. However, Jace and I ended up taking a walk in the park on board. There was a light breeze in the air, so I wore a something a little longer than what I was used too.

Jace's hot breath tickled my ear which made me shiver. It had nothing to do with the cold. "You Look. Beautiful."

I giggled and pushed him away. " I do not."

Jace grabbed me by the waist and said "Who said you didn't?"

I pulled out of his embrace and started running calling "I do!"

I ran through the gardens laughing and giggling as our game changed into a light-hearted game of catch. I heard Jace's strong foot steps behind me but that only pushed me harder. Finally, I got tired a little and slowed down my pace. Big mistake. That was Jace's queue to come behind my me and grab me by my waist. He hauled me into the air and spun me around. When he put me down , he pulled me against him. The moment quickly went from funny and light-hearted to serious and intense. He didn't ask for my permission, only kissed me hard. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed him back. The kiss held love but what really struck me is that we both had a certain desperation. We pulled back panting, staring into each others eyes. This was exactly like a really cheesy romantic film. I smiled shyly at him.

"Let's go back..." I asked but then trailed off, after we recovered.

"You go, I will come later. I have the keycard to your room, right?"

"Yeah." I walked back slowly to my stateroom, and fell on my bed, replaying the night's events. I fell asleep without changing.

About three hours later, I heard the door click open. Jace stumbled in. He was drunk, I could see it. From my experience with Gavin, I could tell when a person was drunk, and Jace was.

"Come here, babe." he slurred.

I didn't come and he came over to be. Grabbing me by the neck, he held me against the wall, but not chocking me. It did, however make bruises on my neck

"When I say come. You COME!" Jace screamed at me. I shrank back in fear. He put me down and kissed me hard. I felt no pleasure, only pain, but I knew not to say anything because that would drive him even further. This wasn't Jace, this was a monster.

And then, he slapped with and intense force that blew the wind out of me. Jace let my neck go and stumbled to my bed. Flopping on it, he fell asleep.

With silent tears streaming down my face, I crawled the corner of my room. These events reminded me of the days with Gavin. How he came home drunk, slapped and abused me. I put my cold hand to touch my cheek and felt the hand imprint left there by Jace. Pulling my knees to my chest, I fell asleep.

- The Real Me -

"Kat, Damn it Kat. Open your eyes!"

My groggy eyes snapped open. Last night's events came rushing back to me, and I hoped it was a nightmare, but as I felt my neck, the bruises were there. It was real. I jumped off the bed to the furtherest part of the room. Jace gave me a confused look. He didn't remember.

"Who did that to you?" he asked pointing at the bruises.

"You did." I whispered

- The Real Me -

"You did." she whispered.

No. I couldn't have and then all the memories washed back on me. I was drunk. I chocked her. I hit her. After she'd been through so much.

Half-stumbling, half-walking, I came over to her and touched her cheek softly. She flinched. Away from me. The fear in her eyes hurt. I shouldn't have done this. I enveloped her in a tight hug whispering "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, please forgive me." I pulled out my steele to draw a healing rune on the inside of her wrist and her bruises quickly healed. Katerina whimpered. I kissed gently with every one of my nerves telling her that I was sorry. Katerina seemed to get what I was telling her, and I vowed to myself that I would never drink on this cruise again.

- The Real Me -

I forgave Jace. How could I not? He was so sweet and caring. Gavin never did this. He never asked for forgiveness I remember that when he saw the bruises, he would just smirk and say nothing. He would never apologise. It was cruel and I was still recovering. Jace and I went down to breakfast in silence, not the comfortable kind, the awkward kind of silence. Sitting at a table, Jace took my hand and said

"I'm so so sorry."

"It's alright."

"No, it's not alright.

"What do you want me to say Jace. That its not alright."

"Tell me you hate me."

_**So what do you think? Jace was a real asshole in this chapter with the drinking and stuff, but hey, some magical things are gonna happen on this cruise. Oh and this chapter was inspired by the cruise holiday I'm going on. The ship is called Allure of the Seas. Really cool**_


	19. Chapter 16

_**Heyy, I decided to write another chapter before doing homework. I love all of you guys who are supporters and I promise you the next three chapters will be dedicated to each one of you. Starting with Lighthouse Beach. This one's for you. I love your review and PM, No one's ever stood up for me. I know that all haters out there are just bitches who seriously need to get a life. I love the support. Thank-you.**_

"Not hate you Jace. I could never hate you."

"Yes, you could and you should. After what I did, and after everything you have been through. I don't deserve forgiveness."

I series of flashbacks came to mind about my past. Gavin, alcohol and the abuse all flitted through my mind like a fast paced movie. Suddenly, I was tempted to take up on his offer. So I did.

"Okay, fine. I don't forgive you. I hate you." I said in a stiff, deadpanned voice. The look of hurt almost crushed me and made me almost take back what I said. Almost, but I didn't. I stood up from the table and walked away, in a slight daze not really realising what I had just done.

That day went quickly and I met some really nice girls who invited me for drinks in the club. As night came, I dressed and met up with Kayla and Lily.

"Oh my god, you look amazing."

"Thanks. You too."

As soon as we entered the club, we all headed for the bar. When we got there, Kayla said suggested something adventurous. Nothing I had ever done before. Ten tequila shots were lined up. Twenty actually, ten for me and ten for her.

"Let's see who can win. Whoever finishes all the shots first, wins.

My competitive streak ignited. "You're on."

The battle began. Shot after shot after shot. All at once. By my third shot, I knew the whole club had gathered to watch, some chanting my name, some chanting Kayla's, but that didn't faze me. I was a really good drinker, by my seventh shot, I knew I was winning and I grinned. Taking the last shot, I set the shot glass down with a bang. I won. The entire club cheered. Kayla was slightly hurt, I could tell but she got over it.

I kinda got lost in the music and the energy of the club after that. Kayla, Lily and I had so many tequila shots, that I could barely make out my surroundings. Swaying to music, hands up. It was the best time of life until I was so wasted that the next thing I knew I pulled out of the club by some mysterious stranger, male or female, I didn't know. I clung to them with my life because I was so wasted I could barely walk on my heels.

-The Real Me-

She was wasted. Any fool could see that. Wasted but happy. She could barely stand. I hauled her out of the club before she could do anything stupid, like throw herself off the ship. Back at my room, I laid her gently on the bed. I stared at her sleeping form. She was beautiful. I chuckled to myself. There was only one bed so I curled up beside her, and fell asleep.

The next thing that woke me was a high pitched scream. Startled me right out of my deep sleep. The girl I rescued from the club sat straight up in the bed. I laughed silently, suddenly not in a crabby mood about someone waking me up. Aspirin and water sat on the table next to me, so I picked them up an silently and handed them to her. She was slightly dazed as she took them. After swallowing them, she reacted as all women would.

"Who are you?! What am I doing here? Did something happen? Did you DRUG me!?

"Relax, love. You were wasted at the bar last night and I brought you here before you did something stupid." My explanation seemed to heighten her suspicion a bit, but I could still see that it was there.

"So you didn't drug me, or rape me or anything?" she asked

"No love." There, her suspicion was all gone. Relief and gratitude now clouded her face.

"Well... Thank you then. For umm... saving me, I guess."

"You are most welcome."

"I best be going now." She moved to open the door

"Wait!" I called. She halted in threshold of the room.

"Yes."

"As a favour for me saving your life, in your words. I want to have breakfast with you." The initial reaction on her face was surprise.

"Sure."

"I'm Aydin, by the way."

"Katerina." She yelled from the hallway.

- The Real Me -

I haven't seen Katerina since yesterday, when she told me, she hated me. It was my fault though. I told her to hate me and she took up on the opportunity. I entered the dining hall to have breakfast and the first thing I heard was tinkling laughter. Katerina's laughter. I searched the hall only to find Katerina sitting with some man. Laughing. That was probably the only thing I could hear and see at the moment. The sound of her laugh and how exquisitely radiant she looked.

"Table for one, Sir?" The waiter asked, breaking me out of my reverie.

"No. I was just looking for a friend." I told him, waving my hand dismissively.

"Then I must ask you to step out of line, Sir." the waiter told me impatiently, tapping his foot.

I stepped out of line and made beeline to her table and sat down confidently, with a smirk.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"He's Jace, a friend of mine." Katerina blurted out before I could say anything, which was really unfortunate because I was going to introduce myself as her boyfriend.

"Friend?!" The man's eyebrows shot up questionably as his eyes went from me to Katerina and back to me again.

"Yes."

I took the opportunity to ask "Who, might I ask has the pleasure of accompanying Katerina to breakfast? That's a pleasure I've had for longer than you." Katerina turned beet red when she heard that and dropped her eyes to the floor

"I'm Aydin, I _rescued_ your pretty friend from the bar last night, when _you_ weren't there to save her." Aydin said almost hauntingly.

"Well since Katerina and I have plans for today, we best be going." I said standing up and gripping Katerina's wrist, pulling her up with me. She sent me subtle death glares.

"Hope to see you again Katerina!" Aydin yelled

"You too." She yelled back, which made me even more envious of him.

- The Real Me -

We were just out of the dining hall, when I ripped my wrist out out of Jace's mancle-like grip.

"What is wrong with you?!" I shouted.

"What?" Jace looked at me questioningly.

"You have no right to do that to me. So why did you?"

He came close to me. Only and inch or two away from me and suddenly and I missed him so much it hurt not to see him with me. My pulse shot up rapidly and and I asked hoarsely "Why?"

"Because, I don't want you to hate me." he whispered just as hoarsely, trapping me against the wall and pressing his lips to mine.

_**Yeah, I know! I haven't updated in three weeks and you guys are angry with me! But now, exams are over and I can update for you guys everyday! Did any of you guys watch the official Mortal Instruments: City of Bones trailer, cause it is frikin awesome! And The Host trailer too! For the people who haven't read The Host by Stephanie Meyer, run like now and get it and read it, cause it is not ever like Twilight, so don't ever compare it to Twilight and be all like "Ewww, twilight author, twilight book." NO! Not Twilight, more awesomer! So I def recommend it. Read and review! Or don't, I don't control you.**_


	20. Chapter 17

_**I'm back just as I promised! Dedicated to myloveisbeingBLONDE. I love your name, by the way. Love your review too. And, as some of you guys might have noticed, I have given birth to the much loved, much popular and almost inevitable YA love triangle. Let's get down to it. (the story, I mean!) **_

An "ahem" from behind us broke Jace and I out of where he had trapped me against the wall. I took no notice of the man who was looking very disgusted with us. That kiss! I was more confused than ever! Should I have let it happen or not?

"Sorry sir, we did not mean to. We'll best be leaving now." Jace answered smoothly and grabbing my wrist pulled me out of the alleyway and into the park. Where we were that night, when Jace hit me. My eyes welled up with unwanted tears at the thought. Unfortunately for me, Jace noticed and pulled me down onto the bench nearby.

"No, no, no don't cry, Clary." At the mention of my old name, (if you could even call it that), I looked up at him wide-eyed, my mascara stained cheeks probably made me seem more innocent and naïve than I wanted. He seemed to realise this mistake because his eyes slowly turned wide like mine.

"Katerina, sorry."

"Its alright." I said standing up and wiping my eyes only to pulled back down by Jace, who didn't stand up at all.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked tentatively.

"Nothing." I swiped at my eyes again quickly to get some stray tears, that had just escaped against my will.

'I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"I was thinking about... about th-that night." Jace probably already knew which night I was talking about because he slid closer and wrapped his arms around me. I immediately snuggled into him, breathing in deeply his warm scent.

"Come on, let's do something fun." Jace suggested.

"Like what?" My sadness almost nearly evaporated as my instinct to have fun kicked in.

"Let's go swimming."

I laughed and challenged him "I'll race you."

"You're on!" Jace eyes sparked to life.

Back at my room, I changed into a white and black swimsuit and put on a pair of black shorts I indulged in when I shouldn't have. Grabbing a towel, sunglasses and slipping on flip-flops, I headed out to the pool. It was a lovely sunny day, something I didn't notice before. I tilted my head and basked my face in the sun before continuing on my way. I was walking to the pool, when I heard whistle and I pretty sure it was directed to me. I swung around horrified, complete disrespect! It was Aydin, leaning against the wall. His ice blue eyes twinkled with mischief and my anger evaporated at the sight of him.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yes actually until you rudely interrupted me!"

He laughed good heartedly and said "I'll let you get to it then."

I left him there, unaware that he was following me to the pool and when I got in with Jace.

"Ready, set, go!" Jace shouted.

I used the wall to kick off and paddled with all my strength, just before reaching the edge before Jace, he pushed me out the way, not hard but just enough so that he could win. When I got the edge I splashed him and screamed "You cheater."

He laughed and splashed me back and soon it became like a contest. It wasn't long until he became tired and stopped. After that we went to the ship's jacuzzi to relax. While in there, I nearly fell asleep in the water and if it wasn't for Jace, I would have.

When he saw that I was tired, we went back to my room and I changed while yawning the entire time. I flopped onto the bed and after a while Jace joined me. Usually, I would have objected to this but I was so tired and he was so warm so I snuggled into into and he wrapped his arms around me and fell asleep.

_It was so grand. The ballroom. A chandelier hung from the ceiling emitting all the lights the dancers and guests needed to chat and dance. I myself was in the arms of a handsome young man, but the song ended quickly and I was whisked away back to my friends, which is really where I wanted to be. We chatted happily until they were both asked to dance by other partners, leaving me alone in the middle of the ballroom. I eyed a person from the corner of my eye, another suitor my mother wished me to consider._

"_May I ask you to dance?" A voice asked from behind me. I jumped startled. When I turned around, I was met with the most beautiful amber eyes, like honey. _

"_Who, may I ask has the pleasure of dancing with me?"_

"_Adrian. Adrian Smith."_

"_Well, you may Mr Smith."_

_The next dance started as whirled around in the arms of Adrian. Th dance went in a blur, I only remembered heated conversation and little fits of giggles from me and chuckles from him. Next thing I knew he had asked me to come to the beautiful gardens with him. I nodded and agreed yes, as it was something my mother would probably tell me to do. Spend time alone with someone rich ans capable of being married. We got to the middle of the garden, near the fountain when he suddenly raised a gun that was tucked into his pants. He raised it at me._

"_Say goodbye." he mocked, but I was standing in shock, fear gripping my insides._

"_No fast enough." And he shot. I screamed as the blood from my hip stained my emerald green dress. I sank to the ground so gracefully, it was as if I was picking a flower. The next thing I saw was that suitor I was eyeing earlier, his face flushed and wide-eyed staring at my bloodied form. _

I screamed, jolting up from the bed. Jace shot up as well. I was sweating beyond belief. And shaking, hard.

"Kat, look at me. What happened?" Jace gripped my waist and without his hold, I would have fallen back onto the bed.

"A memory from before." I murmured.

"Tell me." Jace commanded softly.

"It was from b-before. When my mother was searching for a husband for me, before Gavin. My mother had a lot of enemies. We were at a ball. I knew this man my mother liked for a husband and another man, Adrian his name was asked for a dance. I knew my mother would approve so after the dance, he led me out into the garden and he raised a gun and shot me. I screamed and the man from before, the first one came into the garden and took me to the hospital. He vanished after that. That was the dream. I dreamt about that night."

Jace had gone white. I sighed and said "Go to sleep Jace. Its not important." He stared at me for a few moments before pulling me down into the bed with him. I snuggled into him but didn't sleep. There was something troubling me. The man who rescued me, I had saw him before, but I didn't know where. He looked something like, something like... Aydin.

_**Update! Like it, like it not! Let me know in the reviews. If you want to see Katerina's swimsuit, the pool, the ballroom or the garden, they are at the bottom and on my profile.**_

_**Katerina's swimsuit - **__** katerinas_swimsuit_in_chapter_17/set?id=63945427#stream_box**_

_**The pool - **__** . **_

_**The ballroom - **__** . **_

_**The garden - **___


	21. Chapter 18

_**My newest chapter! This one is dedicated to SymmrtricalLove. Thank-you, I love the reviews and I will try and update as often as I can.**_

Watching her sleep was like watching the sun rise. Radiant and gorgeous, but if you got too close it would blind you. I started to stroke my fingers through her silky, dark curls and she mumbled 笛acebefore snuggling closer and burring her face deeper in my chest. At that I had to chuckle, as my ego wouldn't allow anything else, but as I did, she stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

" mumbled, sleepily.

"I'm here.I whispered back, quickly.

She yawned and said 展hat time is it?"

Glancing at the clock, I answered :07am"

"It's really that early, is it? You're not kidding are you?"

I shook my head, confused and asked her 展hy would think that?"

"Once, during my school exams, my sister told me to wake up and said that I had missed my exam because I had slept in. I changed and ate breakfast like a gorilla because I was going that fast. Once I got outside, it was still night, like two am."

I couldn't help it, I started laughing so hard, the bed shook. She scowled at me and got up, stretching. When she started stretching, I stopped laughing immediately and watched in awe at her body and how it moved with such fluidity and grace.

She didn't notice me staring and locked herself in the bathroom. I smirked and thought about what people said about girls. That they took hours in the bathroom, putting on makeup and what not. I prepared for the two hour wait, by starting to watch a movie. Twenty minutes into the movie, Kat comes out and stand in front of the TV. In surprise, I blurt out...

"That was quick!"

"Jace,she shook her head in exasperation. 泥o you honestly believe that all girls take like two hours to get ready."

At a loss for words, I said 填h... then I proceeded to give her a nervous smile, hoping she would accept my answer. She says nothing but I can see the humour in her eyes. I change quickly and when I come out, Kat is texting someone on her smartphone.

"Who are you texting?I ask inquisitively.

"Alex, she's on this monstrosity too you know."

"No, I didn't know."

She chuckled and said 展ell now you do."

I smile sweetly at her and we go together to the dining room for breakfast. While eating in comfortable silence, I gaze out into the deep blue ocean but the only thing it reminds me of is Katrina痴 sapphire blue eyes. I have read many books. They always stress they eyes. Deep chocolate brown, ice blue, emerald green, stormy grey and sapphire blue. I always thought such intense looking eyes would never exist until I saw her eyes.

"Look at me.I command suddenly. Katerina jerks towards me in surprise and I capture her sapphire blue eyes with my golden ones. I am content to just simply stare into her eyes and decipher everything in them. She breaks the gaze first.

"Jace, what are you doing?She asks timidly.

I break out of my reverie when she says that and I answer simply, 的 love your eyes.

"I know. Jace. I says cryptically, because I am sure I have never mentioned such a thing to her. I have to go to... take care of some business. I'll be back shortly.I nod, obediently, and she leaves.

-The Real Me-

I leave the dining hall in a slight rush, desperate to see Aydin and figure out if he was my saviour at that ball. I round the corner and go to the receptionist.

"Hi ma'am, may I help you?"

"Yes, I am looking for the room number of a man by the name of Aydin. I don't know his last name."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we are not allowed to give the personal information of any guest to anyone unless they are a direct family member."

Damn. In desperation I blurt out 滴e is my brother."

"Oh, well in that case...She types on the computer. I will escort you to room 603 and inform Mr. Aydin that you are here to see him. I follow her down the narrow hallway but anxiety has already started to grip me. Small beads of sweat form at my forehead. _What if he says he doesn't have a sister. Then I'm in some huge shit. _We stop at a door bearing the numbers 603 on them. The attendant swipes her card and goes into the room stopping me from going in with a signal of her hand. Usually, I would never allow people to command me in that way, but I am so desperate that I do as she says. She comes out a moment later and beckons me with her hand and subsequently leaves.

I enter the room and nearly trip on something. A bra. Then when I glance around the room, I find that the whole room and strewn with women痴' undergarments. Bras and panties are everywhere. I am slightly shocked at the sight. I can only imagine what has happened here. I recover quickly when I see Aydin sitting on the group of chairs facing the window view of the ocean. That is probably the only part of the room where it is actually clean. I hastily walk over trying not to trip over all the clothes. When I get to him, he speaks first, with a smile in his voice.

"What do I owe the pleasure of _my sister_ coming personally all this way to see _me_? His tone makes me want to remarks instantly, but I bite it back.

"I want to know. Were you the man, who saved me that day at the ball?"

His head jerks around in shock, eyes widened.

"How do you know about what happened that night? You were not there!"

"On the contrary, I was the victim of the bullet wound you eyes widen even more, if that's possible and he scrutinises me from head to toe as if he thinks that I'm lying.

"Where did you vanish to after you saved me?"

He has recovered quickly from his shock and smirks at me saying 的 was taking care of your dirty little secret."

I have no idea which secret he is talking about, because I have many of them. 展hich one?I retort back to him.

Just then, a tiny knock sounds on the door. After the knock, the person doesn't even wait to be called in. A little girl of no more than five comes in. I don't recognise her at all, but she does look familiar.

" whispers. Aydin looks at me and says wile pointing at the little girl who is rooted at her spot...

"That one.

Then everything fits together like a jigsaw puzzle. I know who the little girl. I am suddenly staring into a piece of the past, I tried so hard to forget.

The girl whose eyes I am now staring is my daughter.

_**Love it. Hate it. Let me know in a review. This chapter is dedicated to SymmrtricalLove. And if you want to see a picture of the daughter, it is down here and on my profile.**_

_**The daughter - . **_


	22. Chapter 19

_**Heyy! Now I know I'm not updating everyday like I said I would and I'm sorry. I find it incapable of writing a chapter everyday so now its going to be one every 2-5 days or one every week. This chapter is dedicated to Physalie00. I love your really long review, I was like "awwwwww" but you know I'm a really big softie inside. Thank you and I'll be sure to check out your stories.**_

Aydin smirked and took a long sip of his beer while I stared at the girl who had a striking appearance to me. As a mother seeing her daughter for the first time since she was born, I would have thought I felt relief that she was safe but I only felt shock for the child standing in front of me. I wanted nothing to do with her but I was angry that someone like Aydin had the nerve to care for a child! I turned to him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I spit at him, I could feel the hatred blazing inside of me. His eyes snapped to mine, impossibly wide.

"What do you mean? Aydin's voice sounded sincerely confused.

"I mean, with what _you do_, can you take of this child? You can be a very bad influence on the child." I put emphasis on the words _you do_ so he knew what I meant. I even refused to "my child" because I wanted nothing to do with _my... my mistake. _Aydin just laughed and said,

"Do you really think I take care of the child? No, I have someone else care for her. I only brought her on this cruise so she could get out of the country and even so, he turned and addressed the child who was now sitting on the bed, watching us with adept attention. I forgot she was in the room.

"Where is Therese, darling?"

"She brought me here. I told her to. Please Daddy, don't get her in trouble." The girl begged. Aydin smoothed her hair down and said,

"No Aimee, I won't get Therese in trouble." I watched in fascination as he tended to Aimee with such such and how he could transform from something hard to something soft.

"Go do something with her." The girl nodded slightly and left without another word or even a glance at me. _"Good." I thought. "She doesn't remember me"_

"Who's Therese?" I asked.

"Who's Therese? Well, that's going to be hard to explain. She cares for Aimee like a mother, she tends to my needs, but what she isn't is a booty call. So basically like a wife, except we are not married. I think she and I like to have our freedom."

'At least you did one thing right." I muttered, glancing around the room in disgust. Aydin's eyes blazed...

"Meaning?" He inquired.

"Meaning that if you took care of her, she'd be a mess." I retorted.

"No she wouldn't!" Aydin shouted. The force of his shout made me flinch, so I didn't say anything back, letting believe his delusion.

"Well, now that I know nearly everything about you and your double life. I'll be leaving."

"Yes, I think that would be wise." Aydin said stiffly.

I walked out of the room in a bit of a daze, but I quickly shook out of it. I took a light stroll around the ship, trying to find Jace. I finally found him on the zipline. He took his turn and then came off when he saw me. My instant cloudy mood suddenly shifted into something that I couldn't quite identify.

"Hey." Jace jogged up to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, laughing a bit.

"Zipline." Wanna turn?"

"Hell no! Let's do something else, please?" I fought with him pouting a little.

"I dare you." The challenge shone in Jace's eyes.

Three minutes later, I was all strapped in the harness and my eyes were as tightly closed as I could get them. Someone pushed and I screamed as I found this trip across the wire very exhilarating. As I came off and started to walk to Jace, I felt a peircing stare directed my way. Like eyes watching me intently, burning holes into my back. I turned around slowly hoping not to find a killer or stalker or something. The sight I saw made me almost wish it was a killer or stalker. Aimee. I started to turn back around slowly, but the next thing she said made me freeze.

"You're my mummy, right? Shit. Now I was screwed. She obviously knew that I was her mother, she was asking why I left her. I knelt down to her and tried to explain.

"Well um... Aimee... I um, I am your mother but... I'm not?" The answer came out in a question and it only served to make Aimee's face contort in confusion. "Good going Kat." I scolded myself. I tried again.

"Well Aimee, I am your mother. I mean, I gave birth to you... and we share the same blood and we look the same but I didn't raise you or teach you morals or anything. I am your mother, biologically, but... but because I wasn't there for you... it um, it technically doesn't make your mother. The woman that raised you Therese, she's your real mother. And even your real father wasn't there for you, so that doesn't... it doesn't make him your father right? Aydin is your real father right? I mean he does all the these grand things for you." I gestured wildly around the ship. "I'm so sorry, but here, have this, to remind you of me."

I took a necklace off my neck. I remember, I had made it specially for her. For Aimee. I named her but I still knew the family that adopted her could rename her. I still pushed through that and made the necklace for her. In the end, I decided not to give it t her. I thought it would cause her pain. A lot of it, so I kept. It was a simple silver oval-shaped locker and engraved in gold was the quote "Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved. To my daughter Aimee at the time of her birth, with love forever, mother." Inside the locket, it had a simple picture of me. I pressed it into her tiny palm and got up slowly and walked away.

Never in my life, had I ever felt so miserable.

_**Sorry for not updating guys. I know you are mad at me. I will try to update as soon as possible. If any of you guys have watched the Barbie movie Rupunzel, you will know that I didn't make up that quote on my own so I don't own it, yeah. This chapter is dedicated to Physalie00. Now, I will strive to work on Jace's and Katerina's relationship and not drop anymore bombs on you guys. The lockets image is down here and on my profile. Love you.**_

_**Locket - . **_


	23. Chapter 20

_**Heyyy Guys. I know you're mad that I haven't updated in like a loooong time. So sorry. I know I really hate when a fanfiction author doesn't update in a long time, so yeah, I know the feeling. Anyway, enough ranting, this chapter is dedicated to .lover.512, she/ he is so amazing, yeah. On with the story.**_

The feeling of disappointment and emptiness was forgotten as I saw Jace, sitting, talking to another woman. The instant feeling of jealously arose. I mentally scolded myself. "We aren't dating, Kat. You have no claim over him. You can't feel jealous." I got to where he was sitting and eyed the woman, looking for any flaw in her. The image that came to me was a seductress. She long straight brown hair, so gorgeous that the only person who could challenge me when it came to hair was her. She had stunning emerald green eyes and full pink lips. I put a hand on Jace's shoulder, to let him know I was here and I saw the girl's eyes narrow so slightly, that if you weren't paying attention, you wouldn't have known.

"Hey Kat..." Jace started. "May I introduce you to...Celeste Willow."

I smiled, a sweet smile with a hint of snark. I believed she recognised the snark in it because she returned me a sour smile. Good. So we had an understanding. I didn't like her and the feeling was mutual. At least Jace didn't pick up on it.

"Hello Celeste." I said politely, inclining my head a little to the side to tell her that I acknowledged her. A trick a picked up from my mother. I didn't like my mother but I had to admit she taught some pretty good tricks over the years.

"Hey... Katerina, I believe your name is. Jace has told me so much about you." Her voice was flirty and so fake. She laughed way too much. Unfortunately, Jace was smitten at the mere sight of her. I raised one of my eyebrows at her in a silent question. "Are you for real? You are so fake, its almost funny." She picked on the silent question and smirked at me in response.

"Jace," I cautiously hedged. "Our dinner time is at 6pm today. I'm just going to change." He nodded in my direction, but his eyes stayed focused on Celeste who was absentmindedly twirling a strand of hair around her fingers. I internally growled in frustration. I turned around to walk back when I heard something even more frustrating.

"Celeste, would you like to join Katerina and I for dinner."

"Jace, I thought you would never ask! Of course, I will. I'll just go change and meet you."

Oh God. I had competition. "No, stop thinking like that, Kat." I wasn't some jealous bitch. When I was, I did things that made them seem as though they were an accident. Not, cliché things, like accidently spilling a drink on people's dresses but things like replacing their makeup with rotting makeup, so their face was puffed and their lips were swollen. But no gimmicks today. If I wanted Jace, I wanted to win him fairly. "Gah! Now I was thinking as if Jace were a possession. He gets to choose who he wanted."

I knew that I needed to be stunning but classy and defiantly no where near slutty. Donning on a midnight blue one shoulder dress and putting on all the blue jewellery I had and slipping on midnight blue pumps, I was finally ready. I looked in the mirror. Running a hand over my face I realised that "My beautiful exterior hid all the scars inside." I had no time to dwell on it though because I was late.

The entrance to the dining hall always reminded me of the one on the Titanic. I knew when the ship was built, they had specifically made the dining hall entrance to look like the one on the Titanic. I don't know why, probably in memory. I felt like Kate Winslet, as soon as I stepped on the first step. I laughed internally at the irony of it. Jace at the bottom of the staircase, like Leonardo DiCaprio except clutching his arm like it was her only life line was Celeste. What surprised and delighted me was, even though she was whispering into his ear, he was only looking at me. I felt like my insides are melting into nothingness and even my body wouldn't listen to me when I told my heart to stop beating that hard. I diverted my attention to Celeste. She was wearing red. Her dress wasn't too slutty but the length was disagreeable. It was the kind that said " I'm going to win you over with my body and looks."

Running my hand along the railing and relishing in the feel of the smooth wood, I descended the staircase and reached the bottom.

"Hey." I greeted, kicking myself for sounding so timid and meek.

"Hey, you look amazing." Jace whispered into my ear.

"Thank you Jace." I replied simply. Jace held out his arm for me and I took it. Glancing at Celeste walking next to us, I felt a little smug and a little guilty. Jace hadn't offered her an arm. I felt guilty because maybe like me, she wasn't loved and she wanted some.

Dinner was uneventful. Celeste and Jace talked, Jace and I talked. Food came, we ate. I was a little surprised to see that Celeste ate like a normal person not eating like nothing.

After dinner, Jace and I left Celeste on her bedroom doorstep, and went back tour separate but conjoining bedrooms. While Jace was doing I don't know what, I sat on the armchair that faced the big bay window that overlooked that dark sea and the night sky. I was so lost in the waves of the sea and the constellations in the stars that I didn't notice Jace come in and sit down on the chair next to me until he spoke.

"Its very beautiful, isn't it?" Jace asked.

"Yes."

"It reminds me of... of you."

I laughed and asked "How so?"

"Well, the twinkling stars remind me so the sparkle in your eyes and the waves of the seas remind me of your ever changing moods. Its beautiful just like you." I was so lost in his words that I didn't realise that he had gotten off the chair and was kneeling next to me. Next thing, I knew was that his lips were on mine, sweet and beautiful, like love. I didn't know how long we stayed like that, but flashbacks of Gavin came back to me like a fast paced movie and I broke the kiss, gasping and trying to catch my breath. Tears streamed freely down my face. I grasped the fabric of my dress trying to calm myself down and rid my mind of those horrible images.

"Kat, Kat, look at me, its alright. You're fine." Jace pulled me hard against his chest and I hugged him as tight as I could.

"Come, I'll draw you a bath." Jace said after a few minutes, when I was nearly calm. He went inside the big bathroom and started the tap. He came out after a few minutes.

"There, come on." Jace pulled me into the bathroom and starts to leave but I launch myself onto him. Jace's back hits the cold stone wall and he curses softly at the impact. I move into his lap and curl myself against his body.

"Kat, its alright, I won't be far. I'll just be in my room." I detach myself form him and he leaves. I undress quickly and swiftly slide into the warm water. I bask in its warmth for some time and then wash myself. After I get out and dress in my silk pyjamas, I head to Jace's room. I open the door silently, hoping to scare him, but what I see gives me the fright of my life. My world is suddenly spinning and I feel as if I'm drowning in blackness.

Jace and Celeste on the bed, making out. Passionately.

_**Okay guys, yeah. I don't know whether to make Celeste a big or small part of the story, so I'm leaving the choice to you guys. Review and tell me whether you want Celeste as a big or small part of the story. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to .512 and if you readers want to see what Celeste looks like, Katerina's dinner outfit and the staircase in the dining hall, the links are on my profile and at the bottom. Read and Review!**_

_**Celeste - **___

_**Katerina's dinner outfit - **__** cgi/set?id=39887073**_

_**Staircase in the dining hall - **__** wikipedia/en/b/ba/Titanic's_grand_staircase_ **_

_** /db/graphics/db_04/jd_grand_stair_ **_


	24. Chapter 21

_**Heyy, the next chapter in The Real Me saga! This chapter is dedicated to Wolf-Woman or CanisLupus1999 and I'm assuming the 1999 is your birth year, don't know, just assuming.**_

_**To Guest on Chapter 23 – Katerina and Jace are not actually together. When he said that line in chapter 16, it was because he was jealous and wanted tell Aydin off. Sorry for the confusion, they are not together.**_

I closed the door slowly, careful not to disturb them. I didn't know why I felt like I was falling into nothingness. Jace and I weren't together and I had no claim, no argument that could justify why he wasn't allowed to what he was doing now. How could I have been so stupid? Girls like Celeste were always a magnet for people like Jace.

I decided to dwell on my pain tomorrow and just let today just slip away from me. I nestled under the covers of my soft bed and fell in blackness

- The Real Me-

The next day, I sat alone on the bench surrounding the carousel. I had gotten up and escaped from Jace early in the morning. The light breeze flitted my hair and blew it against my face. I still was dwelling on last night. I still didn't know why I was feeling this way. I had learned the hard way, how men could break people. Gavin had taught me that. I was on the verge of losing it, but on the exterior, I looked as calm as the blue sea. "Did Jace and I actually have a chance?" Answer: I don't know.

Just as I was ready to just get up. A little girl came and peered at me with her big blue eyes. Aimee.

"Hi, darling. How are you?"

"Mummy, why are you sad?" she blurted out suddenly.

"What makes you say that, Aimee?" How in the freaking world did she know that I was sad. The way she still called me "Mummy," really struck a chord in me.

"You look sad." Aimee replied simply.

"No, I'm not sad."

"Was it that man, the blonde one that made you sad, mummy?" Aimee asked.

"No baby, it wasn't."

"You're a terrible liar, it was that blonde man, wasn't it?" Aimee hoped off the bench and proceeded to walk away before I could tell her "no".

- The Real Me -

I sat on the couch with Celeste. We were just talking. I liked her a lot. She wasn't like a lot of the girls I met. They threw themselves at me - except Katerina, of course.

"So Jace, where do you work?"

"Diamond Corp. Its Katerina's company. Not really, she's the vice president. And you?"

"Oh, well I work as a consultant in a hospital."

"That's nice."

As I was about to open my mouth to say something, a little girl of no more than three or four sauntered up to me. She looked familiar, like someone I knew. She looked at me up and down, criticising my every move. No other person had ever done that. The little was stilling staring at me when Celeste tried to intervene.

"Hey, sweety, are you looking for someone? Where are your mum and dad?" This made the little girl turn around and scrutinise Celeste. I was just relieved that the attention was off of me It was very unnerving. She gave a small sigh and turned back to me.

"My name is Aimee." she announced grandly. Okay? So why was she here? "Your Jace, Jace Wayland?" Her voice was laced with sourness.

"Yes."

"Then, if you value your life. Do not ever hurt my mother. Ever. Do you understand me?" I didn't know what she was talking about so I just nodded, not trusting my voice. She turned back to Celeste and said,

"You. Don't interfere with my mother. She is much better than you." And with that, she walked off. What?!

"Jace. Do you know her?" Celeste asked after we had recovered from our shock.

"No I don't. I have never seen that child in my life." I whispered, pointing to Aimee's retreating form. I had to admit though, that she did look like someone I knew. I just couldn't tell who it was.

- The Real Me -

Celeste knew. She didn't know how. But she did. She knew that little girl from somewhere. Was it from before? Or just on this vacation. For whatever reason and wherever she knew her from, she decided to ignore the feeling brewing inside her. Celeste decided to concentrated on Jace. He was nice, although he was was remotely hostile, until you got to know him.

"Jace. Do you know her?" she asked. Celeste saw many emotions pass over his face, many of which she couldn't decipher. She did recognise one though. Confusion. There were many times when Celeste looked in the mirror and felt the exact same thing that Jace was feeling right now. Celeste's life was messed up to say the least.

Her childhood was probably the best part of her fucked up life. When she was too young to understand what was going on between her parents and blatantly ignored it. As she grew, she began to understand, she didn't want to. Her parents fought regularly, each calling each other harsh names like bitch and bastard. Her mother would then vent the anger and distress she was feeling onto Celeste by hitting or calling her bad names. She would be strong, in front of her parents. And at night, when she was alone in her own room, she would cry and sob. Her parents only saw what she made them see.

Celeste managed to avoid depression, she didn't know how, though. On top of that, her mother and father would use her as a tool and pull her in different directions and act as of gaining her was competition. She felt as if each parent would pull each of her arms in different directions, trying to get her on their sides. Her mother talking about her father in bad words and sweet talking her. Her father would bad mouth her mother and buy her new shiny things, that would keep Celeste occupied for some time. Apart from all that, she was sent to the best schools and got everything she wanted. Her life was comfortable in that sense. She had the kind of life where if someone looked from the outside, they would see a happy family, but if the looked from her point of view, the would see so many cracks in that quaint happy family. The one thing she wanted above all other things was time from her parents. She never got that.

By age twenty one, Celeste had a stable job and was able to buy and live comfortably in The Hamptons. There she discovered, the secrets and lies each person hid. Celeste fitted right in, with the wealthy socialites, because she had the money and because she had the same amount of secrets she kept to herself.

"No I don't. I have never seen that child in my life." Jace said quietly, the confusion still in his voice.

"Don't worry, Jace. I have felt everything and more of what you are feeling right now." she thought, and smirked internally.

_**Like it? Like it not? Review and tell me. In this we get to see a deeper side of Celeste and her outlook on life. I was going to make Aimee say this '"You're nothing but but cheap whore. I can see that in the way you talk, the way you move. It screams 'slut'. Although the blonde angel here," she said gesturing to me. "Doesn't see that."' but it seemed to advanced for a 5 year old to say. Since only one person has said whether they want Celeste a big or small part of the story (thanks to Physalie00), there is a poll on my profile so you can vote. This chapter is dedicated to Wolf-Woman or CanisLupus1999.**_


	25. Chapter 22

_**The Real Me is back! This chapter is dedicated to Mvresidentandreader123. I love all the sweet reviews. They push me to write. Thanks**_

Katerina was still sitting on that bench next to the carousel again, gazing out at the ocean when a figure sat beside her. She assumed that it was just another random person and didn't even bother to glance his or hers way. Katerina just kept gazing at the infinite blue-green ocean. It was her favourite place on the ship.

"You won't even talk to me now." the voice suddenly piped up. Katerina's head snapped to the speaking figure and saw it was Aydin's.

"That is _not_ the case." Katerina said sharply. She was still mad.

"Oh, so this," gesturing around her. "Is a case. Well then, I implore you to tell me what "this case" actually is, since I have no idea."

"You are unfit to raise a child. More or less, my child." Katerina's eyes blazed with blue fire as she met his gaze. His eyes blazed green as well, so it was like blue battling green. A battle of wills.

"She is mine. You left her a child. A helpless child. Where were you all these years, huh? Were you there when she first spoke, when she took her first step. When she first asked for her mother? You weren't, were you. She is not yours."

"None the less, I have seen the way you act. You are an incompetent parent. You are not fit to raise any child."

"You keep presenting one argument. That I am unfit. Tell me, why am I unfit to raise a child?"

"You are rude, have no manners, you drink and the way you act and treat women is disgusting. What, are you teach Aimee that women are inferior to men?"

"No. I will not teach Aimee that women are inferior to men. You have not known me ever. How do you know I drink? How do you know I have no manners? How do you know that I am rude?"

Katerina had no answer for that. Aydin smirked when he saw that she had no more arguments to make. Aydin spoke first.

"Are you still mad at me? Or, is it something else?" he asked. Katerina just lost it.

"I just miss her, s-so m-much." Katerina started to stutter in between sobbing. Aydin drew her into an embrace and circled his strong arms around. Katerina felt safe, and in a matter of minutes, she stopped crying on Aydin's shoulder and sniffled. She pulled away a little, so he was still gripping her upper arms.

"I'm sorry about your jacket." Aydin was wearing a full on suit complete with the jacket. He looked hot.

"No worry. Nothing a dry cleaner can't handle."

"No, I'm really sorry."

"I said it was alright."

"Are you sure?" Katerina persisted.

"YES!" Aydin said it with so much force, Katerina couldn't help but start laughing uncontrollably. When she started, she couldn't stop. What made her laugh more, is the sour expression on Aydin's face as he watched her laugh. When she did finally stop, ten minutes had gone by, and Aydin was still staring at her, but in a different way. He was staring in a way. A different way. Like, she was the most beautiful and mesmerising person he had ever met. The attention made Katerina flustered and suddenly he was kissing her.

It felt good. This new attention, but immediately she felt guilty as if she were betraying Jace in some way. But she wasn't, and he didn't think of that when he was kissing Celeste. Katerina decided to dismiss all guilt she was feeling and lose herself in the kiss.

- The Real Me -

Jace was walking down the alleyway looking for Katerina. He hadn't seen her all day and now he wanted to show her something. He always loved the stars at this time of the night, when they twinkled brightly and weren't hidden by light pollution.

"Are you sure?" Jace heard Katerina ask someone. He stopped in the alleyway and peered around the corner. She was sitting with some man, handsome with black hair. That was all he could see

"YES!" The man shouted and Katerina started laughing. Jace instantly grew jealous and the sight of someone else being able to make Katerina laugh. He wanted that right only to belong to him. Alas, it couldn't because they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend and he had no connections. Shaking out of reverie, Jace noticed that Katerina's laughter had died down. Jace once again peered around the corner and saw the most unimaginable sight.

They were kissing. Jace was fuming and jealous. "How were they kissing already?!" Jace assumed that they had only met today. He guessed they had a deeper connection than Katerina was letting on, because Katerina didn't seem like the girl of woman that went around kissing people as soon as she met them.

Jace walked back at the alleyway. He thought he was deserving of this because of what he did last night. Celeste turned up at his door, she was a sobbing mess. The story she told was that someone passenger had tried to molest her in the very same alleyway, Jace was currently standing in. He tried to convince her to tell a ship worker but she wouldn't have it, saying she didn't want to mess her holiday up. Jace had comforted her and somehow it had turned into that kiss. Jace didn't regret the kiss, he actually enjoyed her company. So that's where he went for comfort. They had exchanged room numbers a while ago.

Making his way to Celeste's room, he was met with the little girl yesterday, Aimee. He was so shocked to see her in the room hallway, he halted. She spoke first.

"I told never to hurt my mother, how dare you hurt after I told you not to?" Jace still didn't know who she was talking about but at that moment, he lost it. He couldn't care less.

"Who the hell is your mother?" Jace shouted. It echoed through the hallway. He expected the child of her age to be shocked, but she didn't seem fazed in the least.

"Figure it out, Jace Wayland." With that she walked back into her room and closed the door in his face, leaving him standing there unbearably shocked. When Jace got over his shock, he kept walking towards Celeste's room, scanning each number on the door in the process and shaking his recent conversation with the little girl out of his mind.

When he got to Celeste's room , he took a deep breath and waited for a few minutes. "Was he really ready to betray Katerina so soon? Was he ready?" He knew the answer. Yes. He didn't know how betrayal could hurt so much, but it did. Like a stake to the heart. Knocking on the door, he waited a few seconds before it opened.

"Jace." Celeste seemed surprised.

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"Sure." she opened the door wider and invited him in.

_**Okay I know you guys might be mad but I promise it will be Jace x Katerina later. This is your Christmas chapter. From tomorrow, I'm going to New York and Florida for a two week holiday and although I will write chapters on the plane trip, I might not be able to publish them, so don't expect anything for two weeks, but if in I get hotel wifi, I might. This chapter is dedicated to Mvresidentandreader123. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone!**_

_**Eashi Chand**_


	26. Chapter 23

_**Heyy, I'm back with the next chapter. My holiday was soooooooooo good. The cruise felt like a dream. I'm so so so sorry about not updating. This chapter is dedicated to all those people who favourited and followed The Real Me.**_

_**Mezosoup: New York was freezing. I didn't really enjoy it but that was because of the cold. Even my biggest jacket wasn't enough, I needed to buy a snow jacket type thing. Makes me appreciate how mild Australia winters are.**_

For some people, this was the day they disembarked the ship after they're no doubt perfect cruise vacation. For others, it was the half-way point. The ship would leave for the Eastern Caribbean cruise at 5pm today. I was a lucky one. I watched from the top deck people disembarking with sober faces. I smirked.

Leaning over a little more, I watched a girl about fifteen gaze back at the ship with near adoration and worship in her dark brown eyes. Studying her harder, I realized that her eyes held the utmost pain. Her parents behind her were bickering over something and I assumed they didn't have a good marriage. My heart ached for her. Turning around, the girl said something to her and they parents stopped bickering, instead gazing at the girl. The girl fidgeted nervously under their gaze until a man I assumed to be her father sighed and walked the girl back onto the ship with one bag in tow with them, leaving the mother alone.

"Looking at something?" a voice whispered in my ear. I jumped in surprise and turned around to Jace standing and smirking.

"Jace… what are you doing?!" I was always on guard and I hated when someone surprised me.

"Asking you a question." Something was different, something was off. This wasn't the way Jace usually talked and there was a hardness in his eyes that I had never seen ever. Not when I was Clary, not when I was Katerina.

"A little girl had caught my attention." I answered, after an eternity of silence. Jace walked to the railing and peered down at the little girl who was now hugging her parents with elation in her eyes, all traces of pain gone.

"That one." Jace pointed at the girl. I nodded still staring at the girl who was being escorted back to the ship by a woman in a uniform. "That girl, she adores ships. I met her parents, they were considering sending her alone on the next cruise because of her good grades."

"Oh okay." I still couldn't shake off the feeling that Jace wasn't telling me something. I watched his back as he turned away from me and walked away without so much as a glance behind him. I also couldn't shake the most uncomfortable feeling that there was more to this girl's story. I knew there was and I was going to find out.

- The Real Me-

No matter how hard I looked all throughout the day, I didn't find that little girl. My luck changed at dinner, when I saw her sitting alone at a table, looking over the menu. I walked straight in, ignoring the line and sat her table, across from her. She was quite pretty, with shoulder length, straight dark brown hair. She looked up in surprise, and smiled shyly.

"Hi." I started softly.

She beamed and said "Hi! How are you?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"Good."

"Where are your parents?" I wanted to know her answer, even though it was obvious that she was here all alone.

"Oh, I'm alone. My parents were on the previous cruise." She said, smiling sweetly.

"Is it alright if I sit here, I'm all alone too." Aydin wanted to spend tonight with Aimee and I didn't want to intrude, even if I was her mother.

"Sure! What's your name?" she seemed quite happy that she had someone to talk to.

"My name's Katerina. What's yours?"

"Sophia."

"That's a pretty name." I said sincerely. I meant it. I actually really liked the name Sophia.

"Thanks!" We trailed off into silence, unsure of what to say until the waiter came and asked for our order. We both ordered and the waiter left.

"So are you here with anyone?"

"Me? I'm here with my aunt, uncle and a friend."

"That's cool. I love this ship." She sighed and for the second time, I saw the dreamy look cross her eyes. She quickly snapped out of it though.

"So… were you on the previous cruise?" I asked. I was nearly out of questions to ask, but I still wanted to learn what her story was. She looked the kind of girl who would hold her tears in for an unimaginable length of time and let them flow at night when no on as watching her.

"Yeah, funny I didn't see you."

"Same, and here I thought I had seen everyone on board." She laughed as the waiter served our food. We ate in silence and I was thankful as I had the time to plan. One of the questions that my mind asked me was "Why did I want to know so much about this one girl?" Although I didn't know why, some part of me screamed that I was the gown up version of her. I so badly did not want to believe that part of me.

After she and I had finished eating, Sophia stood up and said "If you ever want to visit, Deck 14 Room 418."

"Hey! You have gotten the room across from mine." I had upgraded my stateroom and Jace's for this second part of the cruise. I didn't upgrade Aunt Natalie's and Uncle George's cabin because they had insisted that they were fine and it would be a hassle to move their enormous suitcases out of the room. Not that I had blamed them, I had over packed a lot as well. "Room 417."

- The Real Me-

That night I ended up in my room, on Skype with Alexandra who insisted that she didn't want to come on this vacation with us. I had paid over three hundred dollars to ensure I had WiFi all around the ship at any time.

"Sis! Does it all feel like a big dream?" Alex asked.

"Well yes and no." I laughed at her confused expression. "Yeah it feels like a dream, eating the best foods twenty four seven but at the same time, I can feel everything, likes it real, you know?" Alex nodded in understanding but I had a feeling that she didn't get what I was saying. She was never the one to admit confusion. Suddenly a timid knock came.

"Alex. Gotta go, okay? Talk to you later." I ended the call before she could argue with me. I hastily ran to the door and threw it open.

Sophia stood there, only in a skimpy night dress with dry tear tracks running down her cheeks.

"Hey." She croaked. "Can I stay here tonight? Please? I had a nightmare." In that moment she looked so small, helpless and vulnerable.

"Sure." I answered, while ushering her inside. "I can call the attendant to make the sofa bed. I will sleep there, you can take the bed."

"No, I'll take the sofa bed. I really don't want to be a nuisance."

I let her and called my stateroom attendant who was here within minutes to make the bed. After that Sophia crawled on it and fell asleep within seconds of her head hitting the pillow.

Later that night, I woke up to the sound of someone sobbing softly into the pillow. I flipped over as quietly as I could without making a sound to see what was happening, but as soon as I did, the sheets made a rustling sound and Sophia stopped and didn't cry for the rest of the night.

I vowed then that I would comfort this girl ad I would try and learn her story as best I could.

_**An extra-long chapter for an extra-long wait. For the people who favourited and followed my story. I Iove you guys. Anyways I would recommend anyone to go on that cruise, you'll love it. It's on the Allure of the Seas, the world's largest cruise ship EVER!**_


	27. Chapter 24

_**Sorry**_ _**for the long wait guys. But I'm back! For another chapter of The Real Me! Get excited! Dedicated to Sasha, for her awesome review.**_

The morning was relaxing and I didn't wake until 8 am. Which was pretty late for me. I decided to make it even later not actually get out of bed until 8:30 or so. It was until I heard the rustle of sheets and a page flipping that I remembered Sophia and what happened last night. The crying. I flipped over as quickly as I could without making a sound as realized that Sophia was already dressed and sitting on the massive balcony reading a thick book. I immediately got out of bed and padded over quietly to her.

She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't notice me until I had sat down on the chair beside her.

"What are you reading?"

Sophia looked up and said "The Vampire Academy Series. My favorite to sit down and relax with. I got it from the ships library.

I looked at her incredulously "The ship has a library?!" I was a big reader so I was more than surprised.

"Yeah. You didn't know?" It was her turn to be surprised.

"No."

"Well then. Eleventh deck. First door to your right."

"Okay, well then, I shall see you at breakfast." I got up to take a shower.

- The Real Me -

The breakfast hall was packed. Luckily after getting my food on a plate, I managed to locate Sophia sitting alone in the massive throng of people. As I was walking over to her, I spotted Jace and nearly stopped dead in my tracks. Jace freely leaned over the table and kissed Celeste on the lips. My heart broke at the sight.

Suddenly Jace looked up and met my eyes. He seemed genuinely shocked to see me. I gave a little reassuring wave, even though I was anything but reassured. He didn't seem convinced as he must have seen the sadness in my eyes but before he could do anything I walked away and sat down with Sophia. She must have seen the sadness in my eyes but she didn't say anything. We ate breakfast in silence as she gazed out onto the ocean. We were at sea today and although we had docked places liked Jamaica and Mexico, I had never once got off the boat to see the sights. What was the point? I had already seen these destinations on my previous cruises, I was here purely for the ship and the ocean.

After breakfast, I found myself in my favorite destination on the boat. The bench next to the carousel. For the first time, I took out my headphones and my iPod and plugged them both in, allowing myself to block out the sounds on the passengers and relax into the bench. That lasted about five minutes. I felt a tug and headphones fell out of my ears. Startled, I looked up and saw Aydin staring down at me. I didn't get up or move and he came and sat down next to me.

"Hey. How was last night?" I started off.

"It was great! Aimee and I talked a lot. I took her to the top deck and I took to the zipline. She LOVED it!" He seemed ecstatic and his mood seemed to affect mine for the better as and I perked up a little upon hearing this.

"Really? That's great!" I hugged him, just as I spotted out of the corner of my eye. Jace peering around the alleyway. He was spying on us. He saw me but I didn't think he noticed that I had saw him. His head ducked back into the alleyway. My happy mood instantly dropped. We let go.

"Hey, I'll just be back…" And I took off without any further explanation, almost running to the alleyway, in a hurry to catch up to Jace. I did, any thankfully he was still in the alleyway, leaning against the wall in that comfortable but totally hot way of his, scrolling through his phone casually, and apparently he was so preoccupied with his phone that it wasn't until I snatched it out of his hand that he saw me.

"Why were you spying on me?" I practically yelled at him. He flinched but remained silent.

"Because I wanted to see where you were." He answered smoothly. I was not only shocked at swift reply but at the truth behind the words.

"Why? Why did you want to see where I was?" This time I whispered.

"I wanted to explain."

I wasn't confused. He wanted to explain what I had seen at the breakfast hall this morning. The kiss. Between him and Celeste. I wanted to believe whatever explanations he had but I didn't.

"I'm… I dating her."

I could feel my heart breaking inside me, but with much difficulty I kept my calm, straight and stoic expression. I shook my head nonchalantly and said "And?" I think Jace completely lost it then. He grabbed my shoulders pressing his fingers most painfully on the soft skin and shook me hard.

"Does this mean nothing to you?!" He roared. However scared I was of him, I didn't show it, and that seemed to make him angrier, but I was stronger than that. I didn't want any part of this. I let myself trust him and I'm paying right now. I shook myself out of his tight hold and took a step back.

"You knew." I whispered. "You knew…" my voice grew louder. "You knew that I loved you and you continued this thing. You know what? I want no part of this _no part._" I turned on my heel and walked away, intending to spend my night in my room. As I was walking away only did I realize that I had told him, I loved him, but not anymore. I didn't know what else he had done with his Celeste, but I was never going to trust anyone, ever again.

_**Okay guys, your next chapter! Yay! A treat for you guys! As my readers know I went of the Caribbean cruise for Christmas and New Year and I'm posting some photos of my trip, of the boat and such, which is also where I envisioned the cruise for The Real Me! You guys know of Katerina's Special Place, the bench overlooking the water next to the carousel. Here it is. The photos will be posted on my profile and under this message. Keep in mind that I came up with Katerina's special place using my imagination before my cruise, so the bench next to the carousel, although exists, is not surrounded my water, in fact, it was surrounded by rooms and one of those rooms was mine.**_

The Boardwalk on board The Allure of the Seas (the place where Katerina's Special Place is located) -  ed/allure_ 

Katerina's Special Place (the carousel and if you look closely enough, there is a black steel bench next to a red and yellow striped pole) -  . 

An exact version of my room on board -  content/shared_assets/images/fleet/cabin_type/gallery_main/OA_Boardwalk_view_ 

The balcony of my room and the view from where my room was located -  /blog/wp/wp-content/uploads/2010/05/CN_RCI_boardwalk_ 


	28. Chapter 25

_**I am so so so so sorry guys! I know it's been a while but I have recently transferred to a new school and it has been hectic. This chapter not really dedicated to anyone specifically, but it is dedicated to all the people who favourite and followed this story.**_

I had been in my room no more than twenty minutes before Sophia strolled in casually. I had forgotten that I had given her a copy of my key card, so I was a sobbing mess when she came in, with my face pressed into one of the many pillows the staff had given us. Sophia was at the foot of my bed in less than three seconds.

"Kat, what's wrong?" She asked quietly, as if her voice was louder I would break. She was right. I had broken. I had allowed myself to care, and it came back to bite me in the ass. I didn't answer.

"Kat." Sophia said a little louder. Something in her voice caused me to look up at me with my tear-stained face. "What's wrong?" She came and sat on the bed next to me. "Come on, I want to hear the whole story." I shook my head mutely, afraid. "Come on…" she tried again. She thought for a moment and finally said "Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

That shocked me. From the moment I had set my eyes on this girl, I wanted to know her and her story. The burning curiosity coaxed me to tell her the story. "Quick version, or f-full version" I croaked.

"Full." Her eyes were full of warmth and I realised that her eyes weren't dark brown like I first thought. Maybe it was the sunlight that caused me to think they were. They were black. So dark that the pupils shone out against them. They weren't scary or confronting, but something else entirely. Comforting.

"When I first met J-Jace Lightwood… my voice broke at his name but I still continued. "I was to avenge my sister Alexandra. He had broken her heart. I wanted revenge. I dressed up to be someone else entirely. You know of the Shadowhunters, right?" She nodded. "Right, I'm one of those." Her eyes widened but she said nothing.

"I had dressed up entirely, to be a character, a person called Clary Fray. I acted different. I dressed different. I had red hair and green eyes and I was pale. My plan was to make J-Jace…" My voice broke again and I hated myself for the weakness.

"My plan was to make Jace fall in love with me and break his heart like he did my sister. I finally revealed myself when I caught him kissing another girl. After I had revealed myself, I went back to my old life, working. He proved to be hard to beat. He followed me and became my secretary. I had forgiven him because when my sister saw him, she forgave him. I had told him all a-about my life." I stopped talking realising that I had told him my life story. Tear pooled out of the corners of my eyes and I, unsuccessfully tried to blink them away. They ran down my cheeks but I still continued.

"My aunt and uncle payed for this cruise, payed for his ticket and when he was here, he met a girl name Celeste Willow. At first I thought, nothing would happen. But I caught them kissing and after he acted strange and today he told me he was dating her. I realised I loved him."

"Oh wow." Sophia whispered. I could only nod quietly.

- The Real Me -

I sat there, with my head in my hands. What had I done? She wanted no part of me now. I tried to break it out to her as best I could but that totally backfired. I groaned into my hands. I lifted my head slowly and saw Aimee standing quietly at the end of the alleyway. What was she doing here anyway? She met my gaze fiercely as I got up from my crouch. That did it, I chased after but she quickly bolted away. I wouldn't give up though. I was a Shadowhunter. I pushed harder and quickly caught to her. To others it looked as if we were playing a game of catch. She bolted around a corner and I skidded after her. Down the steps, she tripped slightly and that's when I caught her around the waist.

"Who are you?" she tried to wriggle free but I clutched her tighter.

- The Real Me -

"Your turn." I said after I had gone, cleaned up and reapplied my makeup.

"Okay." Sophia took a deep breath. "My mum and dad didn't have a happy marriage. When they first met, my mum married but she fell in love with my dad and got divorced. They married and my mum took my dad to Australia. She sent him to university and got him qualified and they both worked. That was around the time I was born." Sophia took another deep breath. "Their marriage wasn't a good one, they argued a lot. A lot. When I was small, it was blissful ignorance. When I hit thirteen, my dad started his own business and my mum and dad's arguing increased. My dad took a mistress. At fourteen, they divorced and my dad's company grew bigger, he moved overseas and after a while, my mum died of cancer. Breast cancer." She started to sob but like me she recovered and continued.

"I was thrust into a foster care system and those parents were my third. Nice ones but I want a stable home."

An idea, zapped into my mind as quick as lightning. I didn't think it through as I blurted "I'll adopt you."

"What! Really?"

"Yes!" I reassured, she was gorgeous and we could use another person in the house.

"Oh my God! Thank you!" Sophia threw her arms around me and I hugged her back. I felt better.

"Come on. Let's go do something fun." I got up and held out my hand for her to take. We left after a few minutes.

- The Real Me -

"Who are you?" I tried again. Aimee wouldn't answer, she just tried to break free, but she wasn't leaving, not until I knew why she followed me around.

Two unfruitful minutes later, I was still holding and she still struggling. I heard laughter as people approached but I couldn't give a damn. The laughter stopped as I saw Katerina and that girl she was staring at come around the corner and halt sight the sight of me and Aimee.

"Mom!" Aimee cried and broke free of my restraint, running over and grabbing Katerina's leg.

I met her gaze. Mom? The fury in my gaze matched her own.

_**Heyy I'm sorry you guys had to wait for this chapter, but I'm especially proud of this chapter, and it's the longest one I've done in a while. Review and tell me I you like it. This chapter is dedicated to all the people who all the people who favourite and followed this story.**_


	29. Chapter 26

_**Yeah. I know. I haven't updated in a while but school and stuff are getting to me. I'm really sorry I left you guys will cliffhanger, but that's just the fun of writing a story**_

I was going to murder him. How dare he touch Aimee?! It was clear she didn't like it and was struggling to break free.

"How dare you?" I whispered. I knew my voice was much more lethal when it was low. Even though I tried to conceal it, I knew my voice spoke of tears, heartbreak and rejection.

Jace sighed. "I wouldn't expect you to understand, this child has been plaguing me since the start of this trip." He pointed to Aimee and said "You have no clue as to what she has been doing to me." He scoffed. "Now, I find that she is your daughter. Why didn't I realize it sooner? She has your qualities. She has your mind. She plays your tricks, she plays your games, and she is exactly like you."

"She plays my games. Screw your head on the right way, Jace. She is five." After thought, I said, "She has my qualities, but you are sickening. I don't know what you did when I didn't know." He grew angrier.

"I knew she was exactly like you, you lying, scheming little bitch!" My eyes widened, I knew that was coming. Jace couldn't control his temper. I had expected that, but I knew that things was irreparable now. All the while, Sophia, who was silently watching everything, came forward.

"Do you have no respect for women?! Is this how you treat a woman? Have some respect!" Her black eyes sparked to life with anger and hatred.

"Ah, Sophia, how wonderful for you to show up, sticking up for her." I gently pushed Sophia back. This fight wasn't for her, although she seemed stunned that Jace knew her.

"Let's go guys. He isn't worth it." I whispered gently. Picking Aimee up, I turned and walked out, without ever looking back.

- The Real Me -

**After the cruise**

My vacation passed. Aimee, Sophia, Alex and I had created a small but happy family. There was still not one day I didn't think about Jace. After that fight, I drank the night away, with several people trying to hit on me. I refused all of them, until Aydin came and found me and spilled everything to him, in my drunken state told him everything. We were now only friends as apparently I told him, I could never love anyone as much as I loved Jace.

I still went to work, but Jace never turned up. When Alex heard she was furious, but I stopped from outright going and killing Jace. She made no promises.

- The Real Me -

I ventured up the steps to The Institute, carefully. I didn't even have time to take a deep breath when the doors opened. Of course, I should have remembered. The Institute doors opened to any Shadowhunter. I knew Jace resided here and I was going to have a little chat with him. My sister wasn't the same after the vacation, and I knew Jace was the issue. He had done to her, what he had done to sister had finally spilled, a week after, we cried together.

"Alexandra." I heard a feminine voice behind. Isabelle.

Without turning, I answered "Yes Isabelle."

"What brings you here? As I clearly remember, the last time you came here was with Jace, and it didn't end well. You vowed never to step and I quote "god damned place" again." She mocked

She was testing my patience. I wasn't about to give in to her. "I'm looking for Jace. We need to chat."

"Oh really, well I'm sorry to say that Jace isn't here. He's hooking up with some bimbo in The New York Palace Hotel. Our parents own a room there and they hardly use it. Good thing Jace is making use of it."

I was fuming. Jace was going out with someone just after he broke up with the woman he claimed to love. "Room number?" I asked.

"1583."

"Thank you." I shouted over my shoulder as I as ran out of there. I hated it there.

The taxi ride was horrible. It took me half an hour to get to a place that was only like two minutes' walk from me, because of the traffic, and it was raining and I didn't have an umbrella.

I finally got there and ran to the desk. "Which level is the 1583?"

"Twenty fifth floor to the right."

"Thanks."

I waited for the lift, impatiently tapping my shoe on the marble flooring and watching the numbers on the lift. It came finally and mercifully, I was the only one on it. It went straight up to the twenty fifth floor.

I found the room with ease, as it was the only room on this level. Figures, the room would be so big, ot would take up the entire level. The door was to the right and I had to pick the lock to get in. At least there were no security cameras to watch me. That would have been a bitch.

The lock gave away to my abuse within ten seconds. I stepped in warily, carful to look out for any Shadowhunter traps or tricks. Nothing, it was like an ordinary room, albeit very lavish. Because the room was quite big, I could only hear the slightest of moans from the bedroom, but they grew louder as I reached the bedroom door. Disgusting, but I knew it was coming. I threw it open with my eyes shielded.

"Everyone except Jace, GET OUT!"

I took my hand away from my eyes to see a woman, with long dark brown hair and green eyes staring back defiantly. It was mildly amusing as she was standing clad in only a red lace bra and matching underwear. Red wasn't a good colour for her. It washed out her skin tone.

"And who might you be, telling us to get out of our hotel room?"

"Alexandra, technically this isn't Jace's. It's his parents' hotel room."

"No! Whose ever it may be, we are using it." She shot back.

"You would do well, to listen to me, or maybe you need a little convincing." Jace, who was quiet until this moment, jumped up.

"No, don't hurt her, Celeste go. Give me and Alex a moment." The girl, Celeste her name was cast me a dark look and stormed out of the room without taking her clothes and banging the door loudly.

Jace, thankfully was fully clothed. He started saying irritably, "What do you want?"

"Remember that day we met after two years, in the office? I said that if you hurt my sister, I would hurt you, well, I can't do that because it would hurt her, so let me give you a demo."

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him up. "You hurt her, go to her, apologies and beg for forgiveness until your throat is raw, do you hear me?"

"No! She has lied to me and kept secrets from me!"

I grabbed his shirt harder. "You will!"

He threw me off. He caught me by surprise and the impact of it made me lose my footing. I stumbled backwards but didn't fall and I quickly regained myself.

"Why are you being like this?" I asked. Jace never used force when he didn't need to.

"She has done this to me?! She has kept secrets from me and lied to me."

"You are so full of yourself. You got what was coming around. You broke me and she broke you. You deserved what you got." I walked to the door and threw it open. Looking back, I said "She's very smart, my sister. Not even you could mess her up."

I walked out and found the girl Jace was with still there in her bra and panties.

"What have you done to him?"

"My dearest whoever you may be, you are short term relationship. Or a one nightstand. I truly believe if you don't want to get hurt, leave, and don't pursue this relationship. Jace is in love with someone else."

"Who? You?"

I turned around calmly. "No with my sister."

She gasped and her eyes widened. "You are her sister, the one who came on the cruise. She ruined Jace."

I smiled. "Jace ruined her. He ruined me." I twisted the door knob and just before leaving, I said "Karma's a bitch."

_**I know I haven't updated in a while. I had no inspiration for the story until I watched Titanic again. I know you might be wondering what happened on the rest of the cruise but I might, if I get the time, do another story that is just deleted scenes of this story. I might not be updating for another three to four weeks of this story because I have got many many assignments and tests. But I'll to get a chapter in.**_ _**Sorry**_

_**Eashi Chand**_


	30. Chapter 27

_**I know guys that it's been a really long time since I updated, but believe me, I have had a lot going on. School work and assignments have taken a toll on me. I'm sorry but here is your new chapter. It's in the style of my first two chapters, alternating between Jace and Katerina only this time, starting with Jace.**_

When I got up in the morning, the idea of skipping work had yet again come to me. I knew if I made the effort to go, I would see… her and get fired for my lack of presence for about two weeks without any notice. Yet, I still don't know what compelled me to go today. As I neared the building, that had many men in business suits bustling about, I felt a rush of nervousness. What was I doing?

- The Real Me -

I was sitting in my office doing work, when I felt a slight breeze as the door opened. Normally, I would have thought that it was Maria, my personal assistant, dumping a file on my desk or something like that, but when I looked up after about a minute, because I didn't hear the door close… I got the surprise of my life. What was he doing here?

- The Real Me -

I stood silently inside her office, patiently waiting until she noticed. I watched as her brow furrowed at the concentration, she was giving her work, somewhat amused. I watched her silently until I mentally slapped myself. What was I feeling?

- The Real Me -

"What are you doing here?" my voice came out harsher than I'd intended, and I saw a flicker of pain flit briefly across his face. Yeah, right. Jace didn't feel.

"Work. I work here you know." His hard façade remained strange. I guessed I was used to seeing emotion on his face that I had forgotten what it was like to see him without it. My lips parted, only for second, before I pressed them in hard line. Why was I feeling so much nostalgia?

- The Real Me -

"Work. I work here you know." I kept my face impassive, so to avoid her seeing emotions I didn't want to feel, myself.

Her lips parted, in surprise, before sealing in a straight line, before she answered me. "Where have you been in the past two weeks?"

"Family issues." I lied smoothly, but unfruitfully, because… she knew why I was away.

"That's no excuse for not giving any notice. Lucky the CEO or anyone important hasn't been around, otherwise I _would have _told them about your absence, and you'd be dismissed on the spot!"

I bared her slightly overbearing tone, because this was her way of taking her anger out on me. The thing that nagged at me was that she taking out her anger on me for the cruise, but for simply not being at work.

She sighed. "You won't be dismissed but you'll be at work, every working day without any leave. Not that it is an issue…" She smirked. "You have already used all leave you have, when this little escapade took place. Work. Everyday. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Miss Rose." I said, my eyes weary.

"Good. Now file this." She dumped the files on my hands.

- The Real Me -

"That's no excuse for not giving any notice. Lucky the CEO or anyone important hasn't been around, otherwise I _would have _told them about your absence, and you'd be dismissed on the spot!" I knew why he wasn't here. I was feeling the same of heartbreak, but I still came to work.

I kept my tone hard, and then sighed quietly. "You won't be dismissed but you'll be at work, every working day without any leave. Not that it is an issue…" I smirked at this knowing that little fact. "You have already used all leave you have, when this little escapade took place. Work. Everyday. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Miss Rose." I smirked again, this time internally, he was intimidated.

"Good. Now file this." I dumped the files that Maria had forgotten to file yesterday on his hands.

- The Real Me -

We worked in silence. Tension hung between us. Unspoken truths and gestures. I could have said it was thick enough to cut with a knife, but that would be too cliché. Apparently she was "very busy", because she didn't go out to lunch like she usually would, instead ordering and eating in her office while watching some strange video. I couldn't see fully what she was watching because I was working mostly in front of her desk, only going behind her to grab files. I swear she was doing this to watch me.

It was slightly unnerving watching her watch me. Once, my phone chimed with a text and I pulled it out to look it. Nothing interesting, just from Isabelle saying she would be late home and not to worry. When I slid my phone in my pocket, I caught her watching me. A disapproved look of which suggested slight jealously. I smirked at her. I wanted her to know that I had a life outside her. One that didn't involve her.

Which was a lie.

Whereas my phone my phone only chimed once, hers' chimed many times during the day. Some made her smile, some giggle, but she never replied to any one of them. I watching her the whole time. When she caught me watching her, she smirked and dumped her phone on the desk.

God Damn IT! She was using my trick on me.

- The Real Me -

My phone rang with texts many times, and I considered throwing it across the room, but then convincing myself that I needed this phone for important matters. I opted for silent mode. I faked smiling and giggling just to show Jace that I had a life, with or without him. I didn't reply to any of them.

When it was time to leave, I didn't. I worked overtime, so I didn't have to work as hard tomorrow. Jace didn't leave either but I knew he wanted to. I guess he was just waiting for my approval to leave, which I never gave.

When I finally did, I turned to him and said "Lock the office."

- The Real Me -

When she was about to leave, she turned to me and "Lock the office." And walked out.

I was about to lock up, when I saw a sticky note, stuck to the edge of the desk. I walked over and it read…

"I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me. You're never going to catch me cry. You must be blind if you can't see. You'll miss me till the day you die"

"We will see about that…" was the first thought that came to me

_**HAPPY EASTER! If you are confused, the pattern is Jace, Katerina, Jace, Katerina etc. And if noticed correctly, neither Jace nor Katerina said each other's name. They kept saying he and her. Anyway, Happy Easter, and please give me my Easter prepsent by reviewing. Thanks. **_


	31. Chapter 28

_**Heyyy Guys! The newest chapter from me! Its school holidays now in Australia, so maybe more updates but I can't promise anything. **_

_**To Guest on chapter 30 – I'm not sure is the "pussy" comment is for me or for Jace but if it is for me, I can't tell you that I'm not being one. Jace and Katerina are both incredibly stubborn, and neither of them will not want to admit they were wrong. It will take time for Jace to admit he was wrong and get over his stubbornness**_

Katerina returned home, very, very flustered. She had raced home after writing that note. Jace would have seen it by now. In a moment of weakness, her knees buckled and she nearly slid down. She forced herself to stay upright and for a few seconds, she felt normal, which was far from what she was. Walking with shaky legs, Katerina sat on the bedspread. Today the housemaid had made it blood red. Taking a few deep breathes, she stood up again, feeling some of her strength return to her.

Walking to her closet, she picked out her most comfortable sweats, put them on and promptly fell asleep.

- The Real Me -

The sun shone brightly into Katerina's room the next day, waking Katerina up. She buried her face in her pillow and groaned. Katerina really didn't feel like going to work today. Really. She didn't. Reluctantly, she got up and took a nice, long, hot shower. She had woken up an hour earlier she could afford to do so.

Getting dressed after her long shower, painfully awoke the reality. She would see Jace again, and after that note, she really didn't want to. She was certain he would have found it. Breakfast was short and quick, eggs and bread, nothing fancy like she was used too.

- The Real Me -

New York was always so busy. At least Katerina thought so. Full of people, mostly tourists and people buzzing with cell phones stuck to their ears, dressed in thick business suits no matter the weather. She wouldn't… no couldn't judge because she was the same. Hurrying into the building, she stopped and admired the people bustling around on the ground floor, looking at phones and playing on laptops. It made her feel proud to be the vice president of such a company. Grabbing the nearest elevator, she went up to her office. The elevator was glass, so she could see, the people getting smaller as she went up.

Jace was already there filing when she came up. This came as a surprise to her because Jace was mostly late and liked to slack off, not that Katerina minded when he did because Katerina had Maria.

"Cancel my 9 o clock appointment for today." Katerina told Jace without actually looking at him. She sat down at her desk and started to work on her laptop. An hour later, Maria came in announcing that her 9 o clock meeting was here to see her. Smiling and nodding at Maria, she cast Jace a dirty look. Of course, he didn't see it because she was working intently on whatever he was filing. The man, who was an investor wanted to see if the company was doing well and if it was his worth to keep his stocks or sell them. Katerina annoyingly, spent an hour to explain to him that the company was dong better than anything because of the new Razor IX, which was released a few days ago and was selling fast. Once he was satisfied and left, she decided to say something to Jace.

"I thought I told you cancel that appointment." Katerina stood in front of him, arms crossed, mad. Jace just shrugged.

"No Jace. This can cost you your job. I can easily find someone to replace you. You know right?"

"Yes, I do know. Just like you can push people out of your life so easily? Tell me was it worth your time to play me?" Jace snapped. Katerina stood unspeaking for a moment. She didn't anticipate Jace to lash out at her. "I thought not."

At this Katerina said "You think I intentionally not told you about Aimee? Yes, I hadn't thought about telling you, but that doesn't mean I was going to hide it from you. I didn't hide anything from you."

"I don't think you understand. I don't like lies and I don't tolerate secrets." Jace expression was unreadable.

"Well, I have many secrets and tell many lies so deal with it. If you can't I'm sure Celeste would be able to ease the pressure of you!"

This time is Jace's turn to be stunned into silence. Katerina sat back down at her desk and continued to work.

- The Real Me -

Jace worked in silence into lunch. He lashed out unintentionally but her words got to him. Was she so unfeeling that she could throw people out of her life like they were simple toys? Did she even consider the other people? And their feelings? These questions bounced around in Jace's mind and he was annoyed to not have any answers to them.

A knock sounded on the glass door. Strong but timid. Katerina called "come in" and it was the last person Jace expected. Celeste.

"I came to take Jace out for lunch. Hey babe!" Celeste called over Katerina's shoulder to Jace. He smiled at her. It was nice to have someone he could talk to. Katerina for the most part didn't look angry and even jealous, merely annoyed and waved to Jace signaling he could go. Jace calmly walked over to Celeste and kissed her fully on the lips. He did this purely because he knew out of the corner of her eye, Katerina was watching.

- The Real Me -

Once Jace and Celeste departed, Katerina breathed out a shaky breath. She hated Jace. Hated what he did to her. It had to stop. She grabbed a glass with wine in it and went to sit on the couch where she could see the view from the window. She sat and watched the view till Jace came back. He kissed Celeste deeply and at the sight reflected in the window, a lone tear fell onto her dress. She took an inaudible deep breath, stood up and turned around. Jace was still in procession of Celeste's hand.

"Are you trying to make me jealous Jace? Its not working." Celeste's eyes narrowed at this and Jace dropped her hand abruptly, and took a menacing step forward. His eyes suddenly lightened, and he turned to Celeste and whispered loudly enough for Katerina to hear "We were dating once."

Katerina laughed at this and smiled mencingly. "Oh no, we were never dating. He fell for me. Fell hard."

_**Ok guys, I know, long wait. Good chapter. Review and tell me what you think. A big thank you goes out to all people who favourited and followed this story. Love you guys. **_


	32. Chapter 29

_**Hey guys. New chappie here. I told you I would be faster at updating! YAY!**_

_**Guest on chapter 31 – Sorry, sometimes I get a little defensive, but its alright. Celeste's name is said Cell-ess-t**_

Celeste was beyond fuming. How dare this little bitch think she could insinuate that she and Jace had a relationship? Jace never told her anything about this.

"Fell hard. For you? I highly doubt it." Celeste sneered.

"What? You don't think that Jace could fall for someone with a little more elegance?" Celeste felt very insulted.

"Are you saying that I don't have any?" Celeste immediately felt stupid after blurting that out. Of course, that was she saying. Katerina smirked and didn't reply and that only made Celeste feel worse.

"It's a long long story and I would mind sharing it with you."

"Long story. What were you some other person before?" Celeste scoffed.

"You could say that. The point is he fell hard. And he's not over it like I am. Just thought I'd tell you."

"It seems to me that you're the one that's not over it."

"Oh believe me, I am over him. Or don't, I don't control you." Katerina said. Her face was impassive

Jace was still silent, watching them battle over him. He was exceptionally confused and like before when he would relished in the fact that two girls were fighting over him. Now, he felt remarkably bad. He didn't like the fighting but he still didn't say anything to stop it. He just wanted it to play out. But, Katerina was saying that he wasn't over it. It was a little over the top and he had to admit it was true.

"Look, I don't want to fight. I'm just saying that he is not over that love he deeply cherished. Just a warning. Its your choice whether you heed it or not."

Celeste turned and stormed out, her high-heeled boots sinking into the plush carpet making the effect of walking out less dramatic.

- The Real Me -

After Celeste had left, Katerina sat down to work when Jace exclaimed "Was that necessary?"

"Of course it was." Katerina answered back crisply. She didn't say anything else.

"It wasn't necessary and you know it. You were jealous. And what was that warning?" To this Katerina laughed, loud and clear. It was the first of her laughs he had heard in a long time but it was slightly different to how he remembered it. This laugh was a little sharper and a little more menacing.

"When will you ever get it through your thick head that I am over you? Let me say this again. I don't love you. I am over you."

This was a big shock to Jace. She didn't love him. She probably never did.

"Now, lunch is over. I suggest you get to work." And that was the end of the discussion.

Two hours later, Gavin dropped some papers off. He was quite clever now and knew how to avoid Katerina at nearly all costs. However today, a lot of people weren't working as the flu season has just started. Katerina's interest had peaked up just as it hit two o clock as Aydin was going to drop Aimee off today. She had been begging him to see the place her mummy works.

Aydin walked with Aimee trailing behind him just as two o clock hit. She immediately ran to hug Katerina, all smiles now. Jace had just taken a break to go to the bathroom and Aydin had said he was very busy at his office and ran off. Katerina was just finishing her work before she could show Aimee around when Jace walked in. His eyes widened as he saw Aimee and his posture tensed. Aimee too, stood up from where he was sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Katerina hadn't noticed the both of them until Aimee exclaimed.

"I work here." Is all Jace said as he moved off to complete some work.

Aimee glared at him until Katerina came to give her a tour of the office. They had a lot of fun that day. She squealed at every view Katerina showed her and they even went down to see the things that Diamond Corp. sold. It was all very exciting until Aydin came back to pick her up, thanking Katerina for showing Aimee around. By this time Aimee has extremely tired and Katerina extremely happy. Everyone had left by this time and Katerina headed home.

- The Real Me -

Sophia met Katerina the door. She had some exciting news to tell her. She had been accepted into a high school that she had applied scholarship too. Covenant of the Scared Heart. Katerina has insisted to pay for the school, but Sophia had refused saying she owed a lot to her already and that she wanted to earn this. Still, Katerina had worried and wanted Sophia to have a solid place in the school. But Sophia had earned this all on her own and Katerina was extremely proud of her.

After small, quick dinner, Katerina returned to her room only to open her laptop and see another round of emails from her co-workers saying that they couldn't come in due to being sick. She sighed. This was one of the worse seasons ever. More people being away meant the work of about five people on Katerina's head. Six, including the work she had to complete. Just as she was about to shut down her work laptop, Alex burst into the room, fully dressed, followed by Sophia.

"You aren't even dressed! You are coming aren't you?" Oh. God. Katerina had forgotten about the dance night she was supposed to go with Alex and Sophia. It was Indian night.

It wasn't a secret but it wasn't something Katerina told a lot of people. Katerina was half Indian and half British. Her mother was Indian and her father British. Katerina usually introduced herself as British because after her mother died a few years back, she didn't want to remember her mother because of what she had put Katerina through. She sometimes relished in her Indian heritage though and was proud of it, secretly. In fact, the sapphire blue eyes that Katerina thought was her best feature, it was inherited from her mother.

"Oh my God! I forgot! Yes, yes! I'm coming. She ran to her wardrobe and then turned to Alex who had made herself comfortable on the bed. "What do I wear?"

"Allow me." Alex said as she ventured into Katerina's wardrobe. After about ten minutes she pulled out a dark red skirt and its gold matching blouse set. "This one."

Katerina didn't argue with Alex, as they didn't have much time and set to work on jewellery and makeup.

- The Real Me -

One hour later, Katerina, Sophia and Alex rushed in as the dance was just beginning. They rushed to pick up two matching sticks and quickly got into place just as the music was beginning. The idea of the dance was that the boys formed and outer circle and the girls an inner circle. Each beat of the music, the girls and boys would do a little dance routine and the girls would spin around to the next boy. It kept going until the girls ended up in their original spots. It was high energy and very fun. Every time Katerina spun to the next boy, she made small talk as they were dancing and she moved on. This kept going until she hit the next person she really didn't want to see. Gavin.

Katerina regained herself and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"At work I answer to you. But here, I don't. So no, I am not going to tell you what I am doing here."

Katerina growled. "You forget, I have the power to fire no matter the circumstances. So you better tell me why you are here."

Gavin paled a bit. "I am here with a friend." He nodded in the direction of the to the person he was referring to. Of course, it was the other person Katerina didn't want to see. Jace. It hurt Katerina that Jace was associating with Katerina's enemy, but she pushed it away as she did most things. He was having a pretty intense conversation with Alex but Katerina didn't get to observe long enough as she had spin to the next boy. Katerina dreaded getting to Jace as he was only three boys away. Katerina figured she wouldn't talk and it would be over quickly. When Jace came, his eyes widened and said "You?!"

Katerina answered coolly. "Yes. Me." As they held hands for the dance, Katerina felt that zap of electricity that she had missed for so long. She twirled to the next boy, until the dance was over.

Katerina walked over to Alex and said, "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a second," to which Alex nodded.

It took Katerina ten minutes to find the bathroom, and when she pushed open the doors, it was dark and deserted. She ran her hand along the wall, intending to find the light switch, until she heard a faint creak and someone grabbed her head and pulled her lips to his, pressing her back to the wall, whoever he was. For a moment, Katerina relished in the feeling of being kissed, and then her instincts kicked in. She flicked the light switch and pulled away on only to find that this mysterious stranger who was kissing her was Jace. As his eyes adjusted to the light and he saw he had kissed Katerina, shock replaced his features and his eyes widened and then returned to his normal size.

"What. The. Fuck?!" Katerina hissed.

"I thought you were someone else." Jace replied.

"Oh God." Katerina had just been kissed by the one most worst person. She was still trapped by him, still pressed against the wall. She pushed his hand away and then promptly slapped him hard. Jace put his hand to his cheek and Katerina's angry features didn't waver. She then fled from the bathroom.

Katerina was beyond pissed. She was wretched. What had happened? She found an empty room with a arm chair. Sinking down into it, she cried into the arm rest.

- The Real Me -

What had Jace done. He stood shocked in the bathroom. He thought she was someone else. He had gone and kissed his boss and his ex-girlfriend. Still, regret pulsed through him and a secret part of him savoured the thrill of kissing her, like old times. However, he felt worse than ever. What did he do?

_**I know I said, I would update quickly and didn't, I'm sorry. Like? Like it not? Review and tell me. The hall, what Katerina was wearing and the dance will be on the bottom of this page and on my profile. **_

_**The thing that Katerina was wearing in Indian it's actually called a lengha and the dance she did is called a garba.**_

_**Now, I feel obliged to tell you guys the history of Celeste's name. Yes there is a reason why I made her name that. Reason one was because I thought it was an elegant name like Katerina, Sophia and Alexandra. Reason two, was that if some of you guys have read The Selection and the following book The Elite (books I highly recommend. They're awesome) by Keira Cass, Celeste is the villain. She's a mean little bitch. I drew Celeste from The Real Me from the Celeste in The Selection. I envisioned her to be a little more classy though. **_

_**Also, I wanted to let everyone know that there might be no more updates for maybe a month from here, because I have half-yearly exams, so yeah.**_

_**Cheers! Review and tell me what you think. Till the next update. BYE!**_

_**Katerina's skirt and blouse set (lengha) - **___

_**Hall - **__** wikipedia/commons/6/6d/National_Statuary_Hall_ **_

_**Dance (the clip is from the movie Bride and Prejudice) - **__** watch?v=Q2PfItSvdxg**_


	33. Chapter 30

_**OMG! Guys I'm sorry, but I have had an exam block (all exams in three days). I was studying and its over now so yeah… ON with the story!**_

The night was a bust. Katerina had gained her stoic form quickly enough that no one questioned where she had gone. She didn't dance for the rest of the night but took pride in watching Sophia and Alex dance. Katerina drank and flirted, but only for appearance so that Alex wouldn't be able to see the problem.

After, they went home in silence. Sophia fell asleep on Katerina's shoulder, and when they reached home, she moaned "no…"

She came out, eventually and went to bed like all others. She didn't have school tomorrow, actually she did but Katerina decided to keep her home so she could rest. As soon as Katerina curled in her sheets, she was unable to sleep. Thought flooded her mind, traitorous thoughts. Who was he waiting for? It didn't matter anyway as she didn't care. At least she convinced herself she didn't.

- The Real Me -

Jace didn't know how he had kissed _her. _ It was supposed to be Celeste. How was it that _she_ was able to come to the bathroom quicker than Celeste, when Celeste left a minute after he did.

Why did he not turn on the light to see who it was? "Oh God." Jace groaned aloud and buried his face in his hands. Jace didn't know why he was stressing so much. It was _she_. The liar, cheater. She looked beautiful as always, even in rage, he was able to notice her beauty. The way her Indian dress looked so natural on her when on "white" girls it never looked so natural. She probably hated him more, now.

The door clicked open. "Babe? You alright?" The little things now seemed to irk him. The way she said "you alright" instead of "are you alright." He didn't know what was coming over him. He had to get out of this mess.

"I'm fine." Jace stated harshly. Celeste's eyes widened a bit at his direct tone and Jace immediately felt bad. " Come here." She said making his vice softer as he made room for her on the bed, which she climbed into and snuggled into him.

Even after Celeste was supposedly asleep, Jace couldn't sleep. He tossed like crazy and eventually got out of bed and headed to the balcony. From it he could see wild people having a good time. Horns sounded everywhere. Jace leaned over slightly as a girl with dark brown hair caught his eye. Amongst the crowd of blonde girls, he stood out like a gem. It looked like her. But it wasn't her. She was too classy to stay out this late. She was probably at home, asleep in her bed. Not even feeling guilty of the feeling of betrayal she pushed into him.

- The Real Me -

Katerina tossed, turned and finally headed downstairs for some hot chocolate, in hopes it would let her sleep. She knew all the thought was from what had happened today, but she just wanted to forget. Alex had gone out and Sophia was studying hard. She warmed the milk and put glorious amounts of chocolate in. Katerina sipped slowly as she went upstairs into her room. From the balcony, she could see Central Park and people out on their early morning jogs.

Katerina stayed and watched for a little while before heading back to sleep. She found she still couldn't but she just closed her eyes tightly and after a few minutes, fell asleep.

- The Real Me -

The next day as Katerina entered her office, she could see in the reflective screen of the computer just how much makeup she had put on to cover the effect of no sleep on her. Her clothes were also slightly creased, further indicating the effect.

Jace came as usual and started on the long list of tasks that seemed to never end. One after the other. It was torture having to stay in the same room as the girl he had accidently kissed last night. They were further then ever. Away from each other. And he had to deal with it.

Jace could freely admit that he missed Katerina's charm and wittiness that she so naturally processed. When they were together, they would often strike up many debatable topics on which they would argue about. Mostly they had differing opinions but on that rare occasion, they would have the same. Such as on gay marriage.

Both of them worked through the early morning quietly, Katerina sitting at her desk, while Jace filed on the other side of the room. At times you could her the light tapping of keys on the keyboard and the rustling of paper, as Jace filed the filed.

When lunch arrived, Celeste was on time to have lunch with Jace and for some reason, a feeling of slight hatred bloomed in Katerina's stomach. She knew she had no reason to be jealous. But, how she hated that Celeste would walk uninvited into her office without even knocking. The girl didn't have any manners! Katerina had lunch delivered to her office, where she ate on the sofa while watching a movie. As Katerina started to work again, Celeste walked in uninvited and this pissed Katerina off.

"Wait!" Katerina said without turning just as Celeste was about to walk in. "Before you cross the threshold to my office, think. Have you been invited in? Have you knocked on the door? No, right?"

"Excuse me?!" Was Celeste's unintelligent and incredulous reply.

Turning around… Katerina spoke, "Yes, excuse you. You don't enter a house without being invited in, do you? You don't enter a house without knocking, do you? My office is the same…"

Jace interrupted, "Katerina, don't!" His tone was warning, but it held significance as he hadn't uttered her name since the cruise and always referred to Katerina as _her or she._

Katerina ignored his tone. She was his boss, and this was her office! She was to be respected! "You knock and you get invited in. Got it?"

Celeste was so surprised; she just stood there, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open with shock. Jace had confided with her that this job was his life, and told her not to piss of his boss. She had being trying so hard. This one little detail slipped her mind and suddenly she didn't feel remorse anymore. She felt irritated. Why was it that he had to work with his ex?! Why was it she gave her and Jace a hard time!

Celeste had nothing to say, so she just stormed out.

- The Real Me -

A few minutes passed before Jace said anything. When he did, he said "What is wrong with you?!"

Katerina was still seated at her desk to engrossed in reading her mail that she didn't hear anything until Jace stormed over and with a snarl in his voice asked "What is wrong with you?"

Katerina's eyes never left her mail as she spoke. "She has no manners. She knew it was coming."

"I can't believe you. Why would you do that?"

At this Katerina sighed, irritated. "Look here. I don't owe any explanations to anyone. She came into my office without knocking. What do you think? I'm going to let her keep doing this! Now, get back to work."

Oh, how her hated her! She was so rude. He didn't even know, now, what he had seen in her in the first place! Nonetheless, he got to work because although his boss was a bitch, the job payed well, and when he and Katerina were not at each other's throats, he actually enjoyed what he was doing.

- The Real Me -

Celeste was waiting by the door when he got home. Jace immediately stiffened, knowing what was about to come. What he didn't expect was this…

"Why do you put up with her?"

"I like the job, Celeste." Jace figured he would give straight answers without fighting, and this would be over as soon as possible.

"You see how she treats me! I didn't do anything! How do you keep condoning this behaviour? I have dignity too!" Celeste yelled.

Jace was fast becoming very annoyed with her five-year-old attitude. What didn't she get? He liked the job and it payed him well. While his infuriation with her was fast growing, it did not excuse what he said next. "Get out! Just get out of here!"

Celeste instantly sobered from her angry attitude. Anything she could have said next dried on her lips. He had never used a tone like that in her entire life. She slowly but firmly walked out, her head raised high, not meeting Jace's eyes.

As soon as she was gone, the full impact of what Jace had done hit him and he collapsed on his couch. _What had he done?_

_**Yes Yes. I know Very late and very angry. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Lots of things going on here. Especially exams. So With that said, how did you like it? Originally this was a filler chapter, but it wrote itself and added a lot of drama in too. Did you guys notice how Katerina was on one side of the balcony looking over and Jace was on the other side. So close but so far apart… **_

_**Also, this marks the 30**__**th**__** chapter of The Real Me! **_

_**Anyway, I will start the next chapter soon. Happy reading!**_

_**Eashi Chand**_


	34. Chapter 31

_**Heyy Guys! Sorry for a late update. School holiday's are starting in Australia and my cousin is flying in from Fiji, so I'll be spending time with her. This is probably the last chapter for maybe two weeks.**_

_**Nikki and Guest – I'm not offended at all. I love the suggestions. What I was trying to do was make the fighting and hate reach to boiling point so the confrontation would be a lot dramatic. And now the thing with Celeste is gone so yeah. I think you guys will enjoy this chapter! ;) **_

Jace didn't turn up at work for the next few days without warning, Katerina was wondering why. She didn't realise the full extent of the work he was doing until she had to do it herself, and that's when the workload almost crushed her.

- The Real Me -

It had been more than a week without Jace turning up at work, and Katerina was beyond irritated. That's when she decided to pay him a visit. Her subconscious knew the address from the before times. Katerina knew he lived in the Institute, but she also knew he had a separate apartment. Katerina of course had seen the Institute, but she had never seen his apartment. She didn't even know where it was simply because it had never come up in any one of their many conversations. After work, Katerina ventured towards the Institute and went inside.

Her days as Clary, knew that Jace's room was somewhere on the second floor. The place was eerily quiet but she knew that was normal thing. She took the elevator up and turned the corner. At the door of his room, she stopped suddenly and listened. Nothing. Katerina turned the knob slightly, not enough to open the door but enough for a little crack of open up. Gaining confidence, she opened and was met with bare white, as Jace liked it. But no Jace. Katerina stepped in and turned her head to have quick peek around although she knew he wasn't there. He must have been at his apartment. When she turned to go back out, she was met with the sight of Isabelle, arm crossed, staring intently.

"Looking for Jace?"

"You know where his apartment is. I want the address." Katerina calmly replied. Out of all people, Isabelle knew what Jace's address was. She was the hardest person to pry it out of.

"Now, why would I do that? I know his side of the story and it isn't a very appealing reason to give you the address."

"Its work related."

"Still, I know the reason he hasn't come in and yes, I know he has not been working."

"Look, I know Jace loves his job, very much. He has done this before, and I excused his rude behaviour, more than once. I need to speak to him."

"And what is your point?" Isabelle asked through clenched teeth.

"My point is that either you give Jace's address or he's fired."

- The Real Me -

A few minutes later, Katrina was walking down the street to Jace's apartment. Isabelle had cracked over the fact that she could be reason Jace lost is beloved job. Katerina had the address. As the approached the building, she saw that it screamed wealth, much like her own home. There was no difference between her home and Jace's home. Just as her parents bought her home for her, Jace's parents bought this for him.

She went in and up the elevator and found his apartment. 7A. Katerina knocked on the door. Once. Twice. No one answered, but she could clearly hear the shower running inside. It would be a while, and Katerina didn't want to wait outside. Kneeling down at the lock, she pulled out the hair pin that was holding her hair up. Inserting the pin into the lock, she twisted slightly left and then right before she heard a click and the door opened.

The apartment was clean and bare just like she expected. Looking around she noticed the whiteness of the room, there was no colour and she felt as if she were locked in a hospital. However, the curtains and couch brought colour to the room, with their deep red hue. The felt her phone vibrate and just as she was checking it, Jace came out. He didn't notice her until he put on his shirt and turned around. His shocked expressions said it all.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get in?" Jace asked, unable to keep the slight shock out of his voice.

"I can't believe after all you know about me, you can even as how I got in." Katerina responded. "I picked the lock, by the way. As for why I'm here… You haven't come to work for over a week, without any notice. I need a reason as to why."

"Why do you have to know? Trying to pry into my life. Just so you know, I don't have to reveal it to you. I hope you understand that my life no longer includes you."

"_I hope you understand that my life no longer includes you." _ That statement was the one that hit Katerina the hardest. Even though, she wasn't his anything, she still foolishly assumed that she had a place. _"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid."_ Katerina thought.

"All I need was a reason you didn't turn up to work, Jace. I don't care about your private life, and I don't even want to know. You started this and you will be one to finish it." The word's weren't exactly true. In some sense, Katerina still cared.

"Oh, so I started this." Jace had walked down the stairs, and was now standing less than a foot away from her. And continued to advance closer. He pointed at her. "You. You started this when you kept secrets, when you kissed other people and when you didn't even tell me that you had a daughter."

"I was not inclined to! We weren't even together! I didn't even know until a few days before."

"We weren't together, but I had thought we were friends. I always thought that your first support line was me, but I guess I was wrong."

"And what about you? Kissing other girls. Like Celeste. On your bed."

"You are so stubborn, and its annoying."

"Don't pretend that you are not just as stubborn as I am! You are so rash and hurts people."

"People like you." They were less than two inches away from each other.

- The Real Me -

"And what about you? Kissing other girls. Like Celeste. On your bed." Just like that, Jace remember the scene, but he didn't know Katerina knew.

"You are so stubborn, and its annoying." Jace blurted.

"Don't pretend that you are not just as stubborn as I am! You are so rash and hurts people."

"People like you." He was less than two inches away from her.

"I hate you." Katerina whispered. The thought that went through his mind was quick and the decision rash. Jace crashed his mouth to her, and tangled his fingers in her hair.

_**And cut. Phew. So guy's, did you like it? Hope there was enough drama to satisfy you guys. So I'm do something I haven't done in a few chapters. A dedication! His chapter was for Guest on chapter 33 and Nikky on chapter 33, for their awesome long reviews! I hope you guys liked it!**_

_**Anyway, a photo of how I imagined Jace's apartment to be is linked below and on my profile too.**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**Eashi Chand**_

_**Jace Apartment: **__** . /-JFulO9B8Zwo/T9xIQBHoarI/AAAAAAAAG1I/J2ZEg8RvQm8/ s1600/Red+and+White+Living+Room+ **_


	35. Chapter 32

_**Heyy Guys! I was bored… so here is another chapter for you to devour up!**_

I expected her to pull back or to freeze up and not respond but I never expected her to kiss me back. Pushing her against a wall, we kissed until we had to come up for air, which was quite a while, because we both had such good stamina.

When we did come up for air, we were both gasping and panting and Katerina looked down and bit her lip. I didn't know however, that she would be like this. I guess, I had totally forgotten what she was like when she was like. It seems I had forgotten her. Period. I eased up off the wall, and stepped away, waiting for some reaction, anything. Maybe I expected some kind of angry reaction. In a haste to break the silence, I blurted,

"I'm sorry." That's when I got a reaction. Katerina looked up in surprise and in shock, and I myself was shocked for such a response. I wasn't planning on saying sorry but now that I had, I wished she would say something along the line of "It's okay."

"I-I- its fine." YES! She had forgiven me! The thought took a lot of weight off me, and I audibly sighed.

"I-um- I didn't mean to react as I did. It was the pride."

"Its alright. I just wanted to say that I wasn't not going to tell you, it was just that I had only found out like three days ago. I didn't know how to, and then I saw you with Celeste, and I made the rash decision not to." Katerina voice grew more steady as she talked and I saw the colour come back into her face.

"This is a nice place." I was thankful that she stirred the conversation away from our dysfunctional love life and onto something else.

"Thanks. Want a tour?" I asked.

"Sure!"

- The Real Me -

"This is a nice place." I wanted to move the conversation away from us and I was thankful I did, as I saw the relief on his face.

"Thanks. Want a tour?" He asked.

"Sure!"

- The Real Me -

Fifteen minutes later, the tour was over. Katerina and Jace sat on the couch while they sipped at their drinks. It was a quiet conversation, and very very relaxed. Katerina realised how much she missed about Jace. His funny and out going personality for one.

"And you? I you could live anywhere in the world, where would it be?" The question took Katerina off guard, and she thought for a few seconds before answering.

"Probably Russia or Dubai. I love the architecture in both the places, the castles, buildings and rich history. And you?"

"Somewhere warm. Probably Brazil, Rio in particular. I'd love to see Carnival. The lights and the parties."

"Wouldn't you? I'd bet you love to see the semi-naked girls dance."

"Ha. Why them, when I have you." When he said that, my face faltered. I didn't want to jump so quickly into a dating relationship. I wanted to start off as friends.

"Uh Jace. I hope you don't take the wrong way…" I stopped, looked down and bit my lip.

"Yes?" Jace voice had dropped.

"I don't want to jump start into a relationship. Not now. I was hoping we could stay friends and maybe work our way up." The look on his face said it all. He was embarrassed, but not shocked.

"I don't understand? Why… Did you forgive me?"

"Yes! I forgive you. But, I feel... um… I'm just not ready yet. I don't want things to be awkward between us." I gestured between us.

"No. Its okay."

- The Real Me -

The next morning at work, I was nervous that Jace would take things a bit less better than I thought. That was resolved when he came, wearing a big goofy girn on his face.

"Hey! I thought we could go out for lunch today."

"Yeah, sure. I'm good with that. I'm just thankful you're here. I was drowning in filing when you were absent."

"Ah, she finally admits! My work is important. Score!" I smiled and mock glared at him.

- The Real Me -

At about noon, Alex burst into the office, all sweaty as if she had just run a marathon. A bewildered expression was one that caught me off guard and I stood up.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I went over and gripped are upper arms lightly.

"Its Sophia. She tripped in the hospital. I was on my way here, when I got a call from the hospital. She apparently slipped while walking down the stairs. Come on. HURRY!"

Alex and I rushed out of the office and caught a cab to the hospital. Alex was nearly in tears and she rushed the driver to the point, where he nearly exploded at her.

I had always hated hospitals. They were too white and smelled of death and old people. When we got there, we pushed passed all the other angry people and demanded the state of Sophia.

"What is to happen to her?" I asked.

"Miss, she is critical, but we are attending to her. I'm not sure when you can see her but it shouldn't be long. You are free to wait here until someone informs you of her condition."

"Thanks." I murmured and walked over the navy blue leather seat and sat down with Alex sitting next to me. She kept casting worried glances around the waiting room until I put my hand on top of hers and reassured her, that Sophia would be fine.

It wasn't until about three o clock that I remembered Jace and called him to inform him about Sophia. Alex had gone get us some coffee too.

"She's in the hospital."

"Oh my gosh. What happened?"

"She fell down some stairs. Look, I'll be here for some time. I'm sorry about lunch."

"Nah, its no big deal. I'll see you later." Alex had just returned with some coffee and I gratefully sipped at it.

- The Real Me -

It wasn't until eleven that the doctor came out to inform us. I was watching the boring serials on the television while Alex was sleeping lightly. As the doctor approached, I shook her awake.

"What wrong with her? Will she be alright?" I frantically asked the doctor.

"I'm afraid her condition is serious. She has a major concussion and has lost a lot of blood."

_**Cliffhanger! Woah, you guys got a lot of drama today. First the friends thong with Jace and Kat and now Sophia. I'm planning out the next chapter already so it shan't be long. **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to **__**Hayit'sSerenity for being the only review on my last chapter. A question for her… Are you MVresidentandreader123?**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**Eashi Chand**_


End file.
